The Eternal Flame
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Serena, a former goddess cast out onto Earth spends her years raised by a normal family. 27 years later, S.H.I.E.L.D finds her. She is summoned to the Avengers, and with the help of Thor and even Loki, she slowly regains memory of her past life on ASGARD. But does her power give the Avengers an advantage? Or will she just endanger all of their lives even more? THORxOCxCPT AMERICA
1. Chapter 1

_She stood on a rainbow bridge, gazing up at the patterns of the stars up in the sky. A mixture of purple, red and blue reflected back at her as if they were radiating her beauty back at her. Her long blonde hair fell in loose curls down to her mid-back, her green eyes tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes. _

_She was joined by another man, with chocolate skin dressed in armor. He turned to face her, his golden eyes studying her face. He turned his gaze back up at the sky, his golden Asgardian stag-like helmet glimmering as he did so._

"_You're troubled, my lady.." It wasn't a question, it was a fact._

"_I have no idea what waits in store for me on that realm. Especially since I will be starting my life over once more. How fragile my life may be," she said, looking down at the ground._

_The man turned to face her. "Our King has assured me that you will live a plentiful life. It is what waits for you," he stated. She smiled slightly, before letting a tear fall as she turned to look at him._

"_Does He know?" she asked, referring to one person in particular. The man turned his gaze downward, before looking at her. "Neither of them do," _

_She nodded, before bracing herself on the bridge. "I am ready," she stated. The man bowed slightly to her, before walking up to the platform. Grasping the sword in his hands, he nodded a final farwell. "Be safe, my lady..." he stated, before harshly pushing the sword down. _

_The next thing she saw, was pure light, before she was pulled from the only world she knew._

_**X.**_

Serena awoke with a start, grasping her chest. She had the dream again. Turning her glance towards the alarm clock, she threw off her covers and immediately began to find her loose fitting track pants and a tank top. 6:30 am meant, time to go for a run. She was a 1LT in the United States Military Reserves, and as an officer, fitness was the most important thing to her.

She had joined the military following her parents deaths when she was eighteen. She spent three years enlisted, before going to college and investing in an ROTC program so she could become an officer. Four years later she was an officer, a 2LT. She just recently had gotten her promotion.

As she threw on a hoodie, and made her way out the door, she took a moment to inhale the breezy spring air. Philadelphia, PA no doubt had its bad reputation, but she lived where she had a gorgeous view of the skyline. She sighed, before setting her forest green eyes on a cop that was happily placing parking tickets on the windshields of unsuspecting tourists. With that, she shook her head and started to run down the street.

As she ran, she began to ponder what the heck the deal was with the dream she just had again last night. It was not unfamiliar to her. She had been having several dreams about it in the past few weeks. Typically it was the same, but often she would also have dreams that involved a man in battle armor with golden locks for hair and a red cape blowing in the wind at his back.

As approached her third mile stretch, heading home, she spotted a group of five men closing in on this middle-age couple, obviously not from town. She could not hear what was distinctly being said, but she could tell by the gestures that it was not a friendly meeting. She sprinted closer, hearing the tallest of the group demanding the couple for their wallets and smart phones.

With that, Serena slowed her sprint to a walk, placing her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Must be nice just to be able to take advantage of people like that," Serena stated, with a shrug.

All seven of them turned to face the newcomer, their eyes dancing with laughter when they realized she was a female. Though she had an athletic built, she still only stood at about 5'5 give or take an inch.

"Alright blondie, just press on and act like you didn't see anything," the tallest spoke again.

She let a whistle escape her lips before shaking her head again. "Sorry, I've become involved now. I can't just leave,"

The middle-aged couple huddled together even closer than they already were.

"What are you going to do? Call the cops?" the one with the red hair asked, stepping towards her. "Nah, there is no need to call the law enforcement today," she stated.

"What?! Why?!" the middle aged man spoke up in horror.

Serena smiled, before staring the leader down deep into his gray-blue eyes. "I am the law," she hissed.

She narrowed her eyes, and began to concentrate hard. Not a few seconds later, the tallest, presumed to be the leader of the mini gang, grabbed his head painfully and fell to his knees screaming in agony.

"Stop! Stop, STOP!" he yelled, resisting the urge to completely collapse on the ground entirely.

His friends shifted uneasily, not sure which way to take off in. Serena smiled, before slowly pulling herself from his mind. The boy stood up, before breathing heavily and pointing an accusatory finger at Serena. "What...what did you do to me?!" he asked.

Serena only smirked in return, her hands still in her pockets. "Get away," she hissed.

With that a strong wind picked up staggering only the five men back slightly. "Let's get out of here!" the red-headed spoke up, before they stared taking off down the road.

Serena turned to face the middle-aged couple, and showed them a slight smile. "I hope this does not damper your joy of being in Philly. There are a lot of beautiful sights to see. I would check out Love Park first," she said, calmly.

She began to walk towards her block, shaking her head to herself. She promised she would not use her powers again, after the last time. She had come to realize one day when she was in middle school that not only was she capable of entering people's minds and reading them, or twisting them to cause them harm. She could also control the elements of wind and water. She mentally made a note not to do it ever again, at least not when it was so light outside.

As she made her way inside her house, she smiled to herself. Thursday was cheesesteak day. She enjoyed the deliciousness of Pat's and Geno's steaks, what Philadelphia was most popular for was its Cheesesteaks. Well, and for the historical aspect of it as well.

She turned on her shower, stripping down to her sports bra and loose fitting pants. That was when her doorbell began chiming throughout the house. She hesitated, before running back downstairs and holding a pillow to her chest and opening the door.

There stood a man with a black eye-patch over his right eye and a dark colored leather trench coat, and next to him was a woman with short, red hair who wore a tight leather top and matching pants.

Serena blinked in shock, before looking past the two. "Is the Renaissance in Philly this week?" she questioned.

"Serena McKenzie," the man spoke up, and Serena eyed him suspiciously. "Do I know you?" she questioned, defensively.

"Not yet. My name is Agent Nick Fury. This is Agent Romanoff, may we come in for a minute?" Nick Fury questioned.

"Actually I was in the middle of something," Serena stated, moving to shut the door. The woman with the red hair stepped forward, placing her foot in the door to prevent it from shutting. "He wasn't asking," Agent Romanoff stated.

Serena glared at the woman, before motioning for them to come in. As they walked past her, Serena grabbed a shirt off of the sofa and threw it over her. They seated themselves on the couch, Serena took her place in the chair across from them.

"What's this about?" she questioned, rather demandingly.

"I didn't know terrorizing a group of twenty year olds by infiltrating their mind was a fun way to rescue people," Fury stated, a small smile coming to his face.

Serena opened and close her mouth slightly a few times, before shaking her head in dismay. "How did you...?" she questioned.

"We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, and we are gathering a group of...gifted men and women to form a team called the Avengers," Fury said, resting in his place.

"We protect the planet from dangerous...beings," Agent Romanoff stated.

Serena raised her eyebrows slightly. "And what do I owe the honor of being on this team?" Serena questioned.

"Come with us and you will find out," Nick Fury stated, leaning forward slightly. Serena gazed at the floor in thought. "I have military drill this weekend," she stated, simply.

"Technically, we can work hand in hand with them. Don't worry, we will get you squared away," Agent Romanoff said, with a slow nod. Serena shrugged, what the hell.

"Alright, tell me what to do," she stated. She locked up her house, before following Agent Romanoff and Nick Fury to their black cadillac which was parked outside. Serena opened the door, before sliding onto the leather seats. A man sat in the backseat, a bow laying on his lap.

His sky blue eyes over-looked her form. She knew sat dressed in tight jeans and a black tank top. He extended a hand to her. "Clint Barton," he said, with a sly smile. She was taken aback by his attractive structure and smooth voice. She was single, and if there were attractive men involved in this line of work, she was definitely in. "Serena," she said, heat rushing to her cheeks as she shook his hand.

He returned the smile, over-looking her body one last time before turning to look towards the front seat. "Fury, where to?" he asked. Fury put the car in gear, before turning back to look at them.

"The Tesseract," he stated.

**The first chapter is never the easiest, but just wait to see what twists await in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's eyes glanced along the walls of the underground laboratory she was in. Clint and Natasha had filled her in on all the information they were able to give on the tesseract, as well as what could happen if it were ever to come into the wrong hands. The Tesseract was apparently, misbehaving, according to one of the astrophysics that was there, Dr. Erik Selvig. Clint Barton, or 'Hawkeye' as she learned he was called, was perched in the uppermost corner of the room, scouting the area.

Serena knew that he was doing a security check, but there were times when she could feel his eyes specifically on her. Not only that but there had been times when she reached into his mind and read his thoughts admiring her beauty. Lucky for her, she had perfected the art of being able to slip into people's minds, find the information she needed, and then slip back out.

She stood next to Nick Fury as he called Hawkeye down from his 'nest'. As Hawkeye began to talk to Fury and Dr. Selvig about what he thought was going on with the Tesseract, Serena wandered over to the table and began to look over the files for all the different Avengers.

The picture of her was while she was in her ACU's, her military uniform and she had her Oakly sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She shivered slightly and wondered how long S.H.I.E.L.D had been keeping tabs on her. She turned to the next file and saw Natasha and Clint's files. _Hawkeye and Black Widow_, Master Assassins.

She made a mental note to not piss either one of them off, although to be fair Natasha seemed to have an issue with her. She was currently on some mission, leaving as soon as they got back to the base to head to Russia. Serena turned the page again to see a picture of Tony Stark, _Iron Man_ with a red 'denied' stamp across of it multiple times as if someone had fun stamping the shit out of the page. She smiled slightly. Guess some people couldn't make the cuts.

The next file was for a Dr. Bruce Banner, _The Hulk_. She shivered slightly as she turned to the next file. Some things she didn't even want to know about unless it was explained to her for the fear of someone freaking her out. She widened her eyes ever so slightly at the next file.

_Steve Rogers_, Captain America. She smiled slightly at his title. "Captain America," she stated, her smirk spreading across his face. She had heard stories about Captain America when she was little, in fact they all had. In the picture he looked young, his blonde hair swept neatly off of his forehead. His built stood proud, and she imagined how broad he must have been. As she read his birth date, she furrowed her brow in confusion. He had to be at least 80 years old. Why was his file in the Avengers? Did they seriously expect an 85 year old to be able to fight for the planet?

She sighed, before turning to the final file. When she did, her heart stopped. It was then that she placed her hand on the photo, running her hand over the picture. Those long blonde locks, the suit of armor, the red flowing cape. It was the man of her dreams. Literally, it was the man that was in her dreams.

_Thor_, of Asgard. "Thor...Thor..." she muttered. It was then she felt her body get tired, and a headache spread to her forehead. She closed her eyes, expecting to see darkness but instead there was a vision in her head.

_She stood there, in a glowing garden. Golden flecks of light floated all around her. She looked to her hands to see she was wearing arm length gloves, and a silky white garden dress. She began to walk forward, as if her body were commanding her where to go. It was then she saw the man with the red cape turn to face her, a wide smile on his face. The sun reflected over him, making his features look like a golden amber._

_ "I was wondering when you would finally come here my lady," he said, setting down what appeared to be a large hammer. As he began to walk towards her, Serena saw the vision fade._

Serena snapped back to reality at the sound of a blaring alarm. She turned to see Hawkeye draw his bow, Fury standing by his side. There was a flash of bright green light, and Hawkeye pushed Serena behind him to shield her from whatever was about to come. It was then that the light vanished.

Serena turned her gaze towards the Tesseract, and saw a man with shoulder length black hair standing there. He wore emerald and gold robes, a scepter in his hand. His blue eyes scanned the room, looking from person to person.

"Sir, can you please put the scepter down?" Fury spoke up. The man hesitated for a second, before lifting the scepter threateningly. Hawkeye pushed Serena to the floor, as Loki fired a green blast of light in their direction. Serena hit the floor with a loud thud, and she watched as some of the S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers began firing in the man's direction. She watched as Hawkeye rushed to Fury's aid.

Serena slowly stood up, her world still slightly spinning. _Focus, Serena. Find out who it is._

She focused just as she saw the man standing toe-to-toe with Hawkeye. "You have heart," she heard the man say, pressing the tip of the spear at Hawkeye's chest. Hawkeye looked as though he was sighing deeply, before resting his gun back in his holster.

"Clint!" Serena spoke up, coming from her spot behind the laboratory tables. It was then that the man set his gaze on her, full of fury. But as soon as they connected with hers, she noticed a slight soften in his gaze. "Serenity?" he questioned, more towards himself.

Serena narrowed her eyes slightly, staring him down. "I know not of what you speak, man of...emerald." she said, trying to think of the best way to get into his head. She knew better than to invade the mind of an armed man, especially when she had no idea what the weapon in his hand exactly was. It was a time for old-school tactics. Stalling would work best.

The man let a wide smile cross his face, before taking strides towards her. "All this time, the Allfather had us under the belief that you had been taken from our world... while you mearly remained here on Earth," he stated.

She watched as out of the corner of her eye, Fury pulled the Tesseract from the ring in which it was held. The man turned around, facing Fury. "Please don't. I still need that," he stated, gritting his teeth slightly.

Fury turned towards him. "It doesn't have to get any messier than this," he stated.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I have been burdened with a glorious purpose," he stated.

"Loki, brother of Thor!" Dr. Selving called, standing up from his corner spot.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said, holding a hand up defensively.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki retorted.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked, sarcastically.

Loki smiled merely for a second, before looking back at Serena. "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free. Freedom's is life's great lie..." he began, walking towards Dr. Selvig.

"Once you accept that, in your heart..." he paused again, before turning to face Dr. Selvig and pressing the spear against his chest. "You will know peace," he said, his face softening slightly.

Serena went to move towards Selvig, but she turned to see Hawkeye holding her back. His eyes looked glazed over, and even though his eyes were looking into hers, it seemed like he wasn't really looking AT her. It was like he was staring through her, into her soul.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. He means to bury us." Hawkeye stated, now struggling to hold Serena back as she began thrashing around.

"Like the pharaoh's of old," Fury said, with a small smile. "He's right, we have two minutes until this goes critical," Dr. Selvig said, typing something on the computer. Loki smiled slightly. "Well then..." he stated, before taking a gun off of a dead soldier and firing at Fury.

The room then broke into chaos as Serena elbowed Hawkeye in the solar plexus, and made to charge towards Loki. She attempted to enter his mind, just as he turned to face her. He seized her by her throat, before lifting her off of her feet and pressing her against the pillar.

"Beautiful but a fool. Did you not think that after 2,000 years that I would not find a way to shield myself from that powerful mind of yours? I am not just a God, but a King...Serenity. As you are," Loki stated, his blue eyes boring into hers.

Serena struggled. "I have no idea what you are talking about, psycho." she stated, seizing the opportunity to enter his mind once more. She succeeded for a mere second, seeing from Loki's point of view. She saw thousands of these alien-like creatures all hissing as they bowed to him, their neon blue eyes glowing in the dark.

It was then she felt herself being shoved out as pain entered her side, and once she pulled away she saw where Loki had stabbed her with a small dagger. He pulled her closer to him so his lips were inches from hers. "That's for the Grand Ball," he hissed, before letting her collapse to the floor.

She immediately pressed her hand to her side, staring after him. She watched as Hawkeye walked off with Loki, Dr. Selvig and one other security guard. She went to stand up but after five steps she collapsed again. It was then she felt a hand on her back and she turned to see Director Fury standing there, lifting her to her feet.

"Night Wolf, we must move..." he stated. She smirked slightly, allowing him to help her to her feet. "Now you give me a superhero name to me?" she joked, leaning on him slightly. "We have to evacuate the building, immediately!" she heard Fury yelling into his ear piece.

Serena slowly saw the world fade to black as she heard Fury yell out her name once more.

**X.**

_The small, ten year old girl, laid in the open field with her waist blonde hair providing a somewhat blanket for her. She stared up at the sky, making the wind move in patterns so that they made the flowers dance around her. She grunted in frustration. It didn't always work when she wanted it to. _

_ It was then that she heard footsteps approaching and she turned to see a boy about the same age approach her, his black hair neatly slicked back. He smirked slightly at her. "I can help you with that," he said, in a friendly tone._

_ She scrunched her noise up slightly, before standing to her feet. "I'm not supposed to talk to boys," she stated, folding her arms and turning away. The boy laughed slightly, before his face returned to its sincerity again. "And where would we be if we constantly listened to our parents?" he questioned._

_ "And what makes YOU think that you can help me with my...powers?" she questioned. She watched as the small boy lifted his hand up and turned it so that his open palm was facing upward. As he opened it, a small dove flew out and circled around her several times, before taking flight._

_ "Because I have powers too...so does my brother," he said, with a pleasant shrug._

_ "Oh.." she said, looking down at the ground. It was then that the boy stepped towards her and shook her hand. "I'm Loki, master of magic," Loki said, a wide grin crossing his face. _

_**X.**_

__Serena awoke from the dream, and began blinking rapidly to get the sleep from her eyes to see where she was. She heard faint voices talking in the distance.

"It's really just a huge, just a huge honor to have you on board sir,"

Serena immediately sat up, ready to insult whoever had just called her 'sir' when clearly, she had female hardware. It was then that she looked up to see Agent Coulson talking to a man in a brown leather jacket with blonde wavy hair that was slicked back. They must have become aware of her startled reaction, because they turned to face her not soon after she had awoken.

"Glad to see you are finally awake, Serena.." Agent Coulson stated. "What happened? Last thing I remembered I was stabbed in the side and the building was collapsing. Where is Director Fury? Is he alright?" she began firing off.

Agent Coulson smiled and chucking slightly, before turning to the man in the leather jacket. "Steve Rogers, I would like you to meet Serena McKenzie. One of your team members," he said, introducing the two.

"Captain," Serena stated, in awe. She was immediately lost in his blue eyes and sweet smile. "Serena," Steve replied, his eyes fixated on hers. "Serena is actually a member of the United States Army Reserves. A 1LT if I am correct," Agent Coulson stated, proudly. Serena was getting more and more weirded out at how many people knew what they knew about her.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Really? Its a pleasure to work with you, Lieutenant." Steve stated. She smiled back at him bashfully. Unlike her introduction with Hawkeye, Steve kept his gaze on her face and not her entire body. This made her feel more like a woman than a prize. Not saying that Hawkeye wasn't attractive, because he was.

"I'm just... I'm just surprised," Serena stated. "About?" Steve questioned. "Well... I didn't expect you to be so..." Serena trailed off.

_Cute,_ her subconscious thought.

"Young," she stated, with a nervous laugh. Steve returned the smile, before looking down at the floor. "Captain America here was frozen in the ice, still alive for 70 years, Serena..." Agent Coulson spoke up.

He looked at Steve to bashfully mutter: "I've got all the vintage cards,"

Steve finally took his gaze off of Serena to turn back and look at Phil. "So, what is the plan?" he questioned. "We are going to take you to our alpha site, have you all suited up and then we will go from there," Phil responded.

"I've made some modifications to the uniform," Phil stated, looking at Steve once more. "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes alittle...old fashioned?" Steve questioned, resting his hand on the side of the wall. "With everything that is about to come to light, people could use a little old-fashioned," Phil responded.

He motioned for the two of them to take a seat, as they were still about twenty minutes out. Steve took a seat next to Serena, before looking at her. He could tell she was worried as she reached to touch her side where she had been stabbed. She lifted up her shirt slightly to see a blood-stained bandage.

"At least you have a good story with it," Steve said, breaking the awkward silence. Serena smiled slightly. "Yeah, well no good story ends with a bad guy getting away," Serena stated, making eye contact with Steve once more.

Steve leaned forward slightly, so that his elbows were resting on his knees as he turned to look at her. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You took a stand, you didn't just let him walk away," Steve stated, giving her an honest nod.

She smiled back at him. She was confused. Loki had acted as though they knew each other, which she absolutely refused to believe but now after all these weird dreams she had been having she wasn't quite so sure. She couldn't talk to Steve about it. The last thing she wanted a guy who she was potentially interested in was to know about how she had a villain wandering through her dreams, along with his brother. Maybe she could meet up with Natasha to talk to her about it soon.

"That's true," she stated.

Steve reached over slightly and put a comforting hand on her knee. "Don't worry, ma'am, I got your back. And that won't happen again this time," he said, with a warm smile.

She returned the smile back at him. Nothing wrong with old-fashioned chivalry.

**Okay I have a lot of really good flashbacks and ideas for the upcoming chapters. It's a little slow now but I promise it will pick up! :)**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain, Night Wolf, we are landing now..." Agent Coulson spoke up, motioning towards the front window. Serena and Steve both stood up, before walking towards the window to take a look at the view.

"Night wolf, huh?" he asked her, but still continued to stare at the approaching ship. "Yeah... Fury came up with it. It probably said somewhere on my profile that my favorite animal is a wolf, which it is...and the night part...I don't know. These people come up with weird stuff. They may have tracked me down eating Chipolte or a Cheesesteak at night," Serena stated with a slight smile.

She turned to see Steve giving her a confused look. She closed her eyes and sighed to herself, realizing that he probably didn't know what either of those were.

"Well once this is all over, I can take you to get a Cheesesteak. Its probably not what you think it is," Serena stated, with a small laugh at his confused face.

"Hopefully this is a date that I actually make. Last time I tried planning one out, I wound up crashing into a pile of ice. Woke up 70 years later," Steve said, turning to face her.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him slightly, _a date?_

Once they landed, they stepped out to see Natasha standing there, a slight smile on her face. She informed Coulson that Director Fury needed to see him and Serena let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he must have survived the Loki attack.

"Cap, Night Wolf..." Natasha stated.

_How do all these people know my new name already? _Serena questioned

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice," Natasha stated, looking at Steve. Steve smiled slightly, knowing he was going to be getting alot of this but decided to just go along with it anyway.

"I thought Coulson was going to swoon, I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to sign his trading cards yet," Natasha stated.

"Trading cards?" Steve questioned and Serena held back a chuckle.

"They're vintage, he's very proud..." Natasha added with a shrug.

At that moment they saw a man with disheveled black hair turning around at every sound that the flight deck people were making.

"Doctor Banner," Steve spoke up, walking towards the man. Serena seized the moment and grabbed Natasha's arm. "Natasha, uh..." she began. Natasha turned and gave her a confused look, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Look this is awkward for me..and I can't really tell if you're a fan of mine or not but I have this...thing that I need to discuss with someone about Loki...and..Thor," she stated.

Natasha smiled slightly at her. "I often find myself shielding my true emotions from others, its one of the downfalls of being...what I am. Not to worry, Night Wolf, I have no issue with yourself. What seems to be troubling you?" she asked.

"Well, Loki...when we saw him made it seem like we've known each other for years. I keep having these...dreams. I've seen both him and Thor in my dreams but I have no idea why. Prior to my calling to join this team, I had no idea as to who these people were. It's as if...I have a past with them," Serena stated.

Natasha opened her mouth as if to speak, before her eyes fell to the floor. "Maybe with that mind of yours you can have premonitions? Or maybe your mind is connecting to one of those from Asgard and you are seeing their memories?" Natasha questioned.

Serena paused. It was a possible theory, but she could tell that there was something Natasha was not telling her. Before she had the chance to slip into her mind, she heard Steve calling her name.

"Serena," Steve stated.

Serena turned to see Dr. Banner approaching her, "Doctor Banner, this is Serena," Steve stated.

Dr. Banner smiled slightly and shook her hand. "Yes... I've read about you, Ms. McKenzie. I find your control of the elements of water and wind to be fascinating," he stated.

Serena smiled slightly. "Thank you," she stated.

**xx.**

_She walked through the village just on the outskirts of the castle, her eyes grazing over all of the gardens. It was then that she heard footsteps approaching behind her, and she turned to see a man with long golden curls behind her, standing in his battle armor._

"_Thor!" she exclaimed with a smile, before running and hugging him tightly. He picked her up, laughing as he did so. "So you think I would not return? he questioned, his hands sitting at her waist. _

"_Well to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure. Battles are ugly affairs, and I know you wish I was by your side for this one. Sif probably beat you in the counting game this time," she said, playfully punching him in the shoulder._

_Thor laughed, before stepping back from her slightly, "Yes..but you still hold the record to this day, my lady..." he stated, the wide smile still on his face. It was then that she folded her arms, triumphantly. "I know," she stated, grinning._

_It was then that Loki emerged from the shadows, walking towards the pair with his hands behind his back. She turned to face him, the smile still on her face, "Loki! Your brother has returned!" she said, her eyes shining with happiness._

_Loki smirked slightly. "Yes I can see that,"_

"_I was just going to ask if I could escort her to the celebration banquet. Sif and the others are waiting for you there as well. They would be delighted to see you," Thor stated, his eyes lingering on her face. _

"_That sounds amazing, Thor.." she stated, lacing her arm through his. Thor joined in with her laughter._

"_Actually, she has promised me that we would work on her magic again today...given she has just gotten out of the hospital from her last battle," Loki cut in. Thor watched as her smile fell slightly, and she took her arm out from his._

"_He's right, I did promise him that..." She stated. Thor nodded in acknowledgement. "Well perhaps you can join us once your..lessons are over," he stated, sounding slightly disappointed. "Oh you can count on it, I will get done this as soon as I can," she said, the smirk on her face again._

_She curtseyed farewell to Thor, before walking past Loki and heading towards the practice arena. It was then that Loki turned to his brother, showing him a cold, hard stare. Jealousy was clearly in his eyes. Thor furrowed his brow, confused as Loki turned and followed her out the archway._

_**X.**_

__"Serena," Steve's voice rang through her head. Serena snapped out of her stare spell, turning to face him. "What?" she questioned, looking around, confused. Steve followed her gaze to see an agent about the age of 50 standing there.

"I see your fancy," he played, a small smile on his face.

"What? No that's not my fancy!" she protested, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"We've got him! 67% match...wait...cross match 79%" an agent spoke up from behind his computer.

"He's not exactly hiding," a second one spoke up.

Dr. Banner had given orders on how to properly track down Loki, and his plan had worked to perfection.

Director Fury turned to face Serena and Steve, who were standing with Agent Coulson. After hearing Coulson ramble for about 10 minutes about his Captain America card collection, Steve both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Night Wolf, Captain... you're up. Night Wolf.. your uniform is in your quarters," Fury stated. They both nodded, as Natasha led Serena to where her room was. Once they entered the room, which was simple, Serena saw a black leather outfit laying on the twin bed, sitting next to a small black mask to cover only around her eyes. She chucked slightly.

"I did not think this would escalate to me dressing up to go and save the world," she muttered, picking up the leather outfit. Once she had fully finished dressing, she looked at herself in the full length mirror. The leather fit her body perfectly, which was kind of weird for her thinking about how Fury knew exactly how to size her up.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it to see Steve standing there, his shield in his hand. She inhaled slightly at the sight of him in his Captain America uniform.

"Steve.." she began, not knowing where to take the conversation next. He smiled politely back at her. "Serena," he stated, matter of factly. She struggled to find words as Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you nervous?" he questioned, his face showing concern.

"Well, to be honest, a little. My last meeting with Loki didn't quite go as well as we were hoping. I'm not quite a fan of getting stabbed," she said, with a nervous laugh.

"Well, that is the past. Right now we have to focus on accomplishing this mission. Do not fret, ma'am. I'll be in there with you this time," he said, extending the fold of his arm to her as if to escort her.

She looked up to see his warming smile, which she returned. "Thank you," she whispered, before putting his arm through his.

**X.**

"This is your stop," Natasha called back to them, pressing a few buttons on the roof of the jet. The back hatch opened, and Serena felt her stomach drop. "Do you think you can use the wind to support us both?" Steve questioned, his face showing no fear. It was as if he was completely used to just randomly jumping from 5,000 feet everyday.

"Yeah, this will be fun.." she said, nervously. It was then that she felt Steve's chest press against her back, his free arm holding her waist in the front. She turned back slightly to see Natasha showing her the same small smile that Serena herself had.

"Alright, Cap..waiting on you.." Serena stated. It was then that she felt Steve's legs bend to take a leap, before they were falling in the air, his shielded arm extended in front of them, guiding the way.

Serena focused hard on using the wind that was fighting against them to guide them safely to the ground. "Night..." Captain America stated, his voice sounding a little nervous. It was then that Serena furrowed her forehead even harder that she went the wind pressing upward against them to slow their descent.

She heard a chuckle from Captain behind her as she opened her eyes to see them slowly descending towards a street. She veered them to head down a small alleyway, so not to raise attention to them in the street.

Once they landed, she turned her head back to look at him as he looked down at her. "I didn't know you could fly," he said, releasing her. "I can't. I just manipulate the wind to make myself do so. That had to be the first time I've helped another person since Airborne School," she said, with a shrug.

She saw Steve's eyes dancing with playful challenge behind his cowl. "Thanks," he muttered.

It was then that a bunch of screaming was heard, along with the sound of a car crashing. Steve and Serena both turned their heads sharply in the direction of the noise and took off in a sprint.

As she turned the corner, she saw Loki, dressed in his full armor. His Asgardian helmet reflected the moonlight, and he bore the scepter in his hands.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? Its the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation? You were made...to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel," Loki spoke.

Serena looked confused, seeing the multiple duplicates of Loki all around the crowd. "Serena... they're copies," Steve spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down so that they were hidden among the kneeling crowd. No one paid notice to this as they were too busy avoiding being overthrown by Loki.

Serena scanned each of the bodies, until she settled on the one directly infront of the building. She could feel anger, vengeance, pity and even a slight bit of loss. "The one in the middle," she whispered back.

They watched as an older gentleman stood up, turning to face Loki.

"Not to men like you," he stated.

Loki grinned with a foolish laugh, raising his scepter slightly so it was parallel to the ground. "There are no men like me,"

"There are always men like you," the older man spoke up again.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example..." Loki spoke up, turning so his scepter pointed at the older man.

"I'm going in," Steve yelled, before leaping through the crowd. Serena watched as Steve was just in time to stop the blast from hitting the elder man, bouncing off of his shield into the night.

It was then that Serena stood up, using the wind to carry her slightly over a short distance where Captain stood. She watched as Loki threw his head up in challenge, his eyes glaring towards them both.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing over everyone else...we wound up disagreeing," Captain spoke up, taking strides to get closer to Loki. Serena followed by his side, noticing how Loki's eyes shifted to hers.

"The soldier.. a man out of time," Loki said, a smirk coming to his face as he slowly stood up.

Serena stepped in front of Captain, making her presence obviously known. "He's not the one who is out of time," she hissed, her forest green eyes glaring at him.

It was then that Natasha turned off the reflective panels, revealing their jet.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Natasha's voice echoed through the open air. It was then that Loki smirked, before taking a shot at the jet. Luckily enough, Natasha veered it out of the way.

Captain reacted by throwing the shield directly at Loki. It struck him, causing him to stagger back. It was then that the crowd broke into chaos, taking off in every which way they could to escape. Serena watched as Loki and Captain America began to fight each other in close combat. Serena turned, looking around for something to use. It was then that she set her eyes on a fire hydrant, and began to concentrate.

Being a former volunteer firefighter herself, she knew exactly how pressurized those hydrants were, regardless of what country they were in. She focused, imagining the water building up as it did.

She turned to see Loki forcing Captain America to the ground, and at that moment, she heard the hydrant 'pop', sending a blast straight for Loki. He wasn't able to stop it in time, sending him backwards and onto the ground. Serena saw Captain America starting to stand up, nodding to her in thanks.

The hydrant continued to spout water, as Loki stood up, now out of its stream. He lowered his gaze to stare her down, knowing full well that she was going to attempt to enter his mind.

He slowly took steps towards her, and for a moment, Serena found herself entranced as he stepped closer to her. "I thought you dead, from our last meeting Serenity. But then again, we all on Asgard were told that you had been taken from us as well," Loki stated. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Captain America rushing towards her, but Loki turned and fired his stick, sending him to the ground wincing slightly. As he struggled to stand, Loki stood in front of Serena, a few feet from her.

Serena knew she had to separate the space between them, so Natasha could get a clear shot, but she wanted to know more about how he knew so much about her.

"My name is Serena," she stated, firmly.

"Perhaps here on Earth, yes. But where you on Asgard, you bore the name Serenity," Loki stated, further closing the gap between them. Serena began to step backward with each step he took forward.

"I've never been to Asgard," she protested, now throwing a right hook across his face. Loki staggered back stunned, before blocking her next hook. They tossed around a bit with hand to hand, before Serena captured his one fist with her gloved hand.

She then stared him down hard, debating whether or not to bring him to his knees with the power of her mind. Loki seized her moment of hesitation, dropping the scepter so he could grab her neck with his free hand and lifted her up slightly, before slamming her down on the ground on her back.

Serena saw Captain America finally standing up, but then collapsing again as if Loki's blast had caused both his legs to go numb for a minute.

"Still the same, Serenity. Too innocent. Funny how you will hesitate to kill or torture me, but you had no problem breaking my heart back on Asgard..." Loki hissed, his voice full of vengeance.

Before she could respond, the area blared with AC/DC "Shoot to Thrill" and Serena turned her head upwards to see a surfe of white light blast Loki off of her.

She began to stand up, with the assistance of Captain America who must have finally regained his strength. "Night Wolf, are you okay?" he questioned.

When she didn't respond, her gaze focused on Loki and now Iron Man, he spoke to her again. "Serena," he whispered.

She nodded sharply, standing up. "I am fine," she stated.

"Make your move, reindeer games," Iron Man spoke up, showing Loki his hand missiles, ready to fire. It was then that Loki raised his hands in surrender, his Asgardian armor disappearing.

"Good move," Iron Man stated, satisfied.

She and Captain America both walked over to Iron Man, and she nodded in thanks. "Mr. Stark," she said.

He turned to face her, the iron mask glowing. "Night Wolf, Captain," he stated, nodding to each of them in acknowledgement.

The three of them turned to look at Loki, who was for some reason smiling. Serena tapped her ear piece, not taking her gaze off of him. "Natasha, beam us up..." she stated.

**I know this one wasn't as good :( Have to get the 'boring' parts out of the way before I get to the best parts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Serena sat across from Loki, her hand, which was resting comfortably on her lap, held a charcoal-black M9 that was pointed upward at him. She kept her gaze on the floor. After hearing him chuckle slightly, she turned her gaze to look at him. Being a Master of Magic, maybe he could communicate with her another way.

_Stop staring, its not polite. _Serena's mind spoke out, searching for his.

She watched as he showed a smirk on his face.

_You never seemed to have a problem with men staring at you back at Asgard. My brother in particular, _he spoke back.

She rested forward on her knees, her eyes staring into his.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Serena stated, out loud.

It was then that she saw the now mask-less Tony Stark and Steve Rogers turn to face her.

"Young and hearing voices, that's a clinical concern," Tony spoke up.

"Serena, he didn't say anything..." Steve said, looking confused.

Serena closed her eyes and sighed. She never really communicated much by the mind, so she had a tendency to slip up sometimes.

_What is this I feel? A little bit of fondness for the Soldier? I must say, Serenity, I never thought you would take liking to a man of tights. _Loki entered her mind once more.

It was then that Serena stood up and strode over to him, grabbing him by his collar and pointing her gun at his head.

"I'll shoot you, I promise." she growled.

She turned to see both Steve and Tony looking at her, clearly confused. Before she could defend herself, there was a streak of lightning and a roar of thunder. They all turned to see Loki frantically looking around the jet.

"What's wrong, scared of a little thunder?" Steve questioned, mockingly.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied. It was then that there was a loud 'thud' heard on the roof, followed by another flash of lightning. She watched as Tony flipped his Iron Man mask back on, before opening the hatch of the jet and walk towards the opening. Serena felt Steve come up behind her defensively, his cowl now covering his face as well. She felt him place his hand on the small of her back.

Suddenly, a loud 'thud' was heard again and Serena watched as another being stepped into the light. Iron Man went to raise his palm to fire, but the golden haired man with a red cape and battle armor was too fast for him. He slammed Iron Man in the chest with what looked to be a large hammer with markings on it.

He then seized Loki by the throat, before turning to look inside the jet once more. Serena watched as his eyes set on her. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. "Thor..." Serena stated, recognizing him from the Avengers files..and as the man that had been wandering through her dreams.

"Serenity.." Thor stated, his voice full of both confusion and recognition. He then shook off his emotion, and glared back at Loki. He began to spin his hammer around, before jumping out of the jet.

Serena watched as Iron Man stood up, with a sigh. "Now there's that guy." he stated.

"Wait, Serena, that guy is a friendly?" Steve questioned. Before Serena could respond, Iron Man spoke up. "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost," Iron Man spoke up, walking towards the open hatch.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack..." Serena spoke up, finding her voice once more.

"I have a plan...attack," Iron Man stated, before jumping out of the jet.

It was then that Serena saw Captain America rigging up his parachute. "I'd sit this one out guys, these two come from legend they are practically Gods," Natasha spoke up, from her drivers seat.

"There is only one God, ma'am. I don't think he dresses like that," Captain America replied, putting on a parachute. Serena seized his arm. "Wait. Where are you going?" she questioned.

"You stay here, I can sort these two out on my own," he said, his eyes showing concern. "Steve... I can fight," she retorted. "I know you can, but there is something about you this Loki guy seems to want to level a grudge with. I can't risk something happening to..." he paused to look at the ground.

"A team member," he finished. Serena stepped back and watched as he saluted her politely, before dropping out into the darkness. For a moment, Serena just stared after him, before stepping towards the edge of the hatch.

"You're not going to sit here and wait, are you?" Natasha questioned, a faint hint of amusement in her voice.

"Nope," Serena stated, before jumping out and extending her arms out at her sides. She felt the brisk wind blowing at her cheeks as she felt the wind kick up under her and guide her to where she wanted to go. In the past, she would use her control of the wind to help her glide to the tops of tall skyscrapers in order to give herself time to think. Other than that, the only time you would see her leaping in the air was when she was deployed overseas being as she was Airborne qualified. Never had she thought she would be using her powers to chase after a spangly man, a billion-aire playboy, and a Clay Matthews replica.

She spotted bright flashes of light down below, she she veered the gust of wind towards the two indistinct figures that she squinted to see were Iron Man and Thor.

She glanced upward slightly to see Loki crouched on a small cliff, his eyes gleaming with excitement at the whole battle. Serena focused, sending a gust of wind to knock him in the chest and fall to the ground.

_How could those idiots leave a potential war-criminal by himself? _

As she landed, she saw him looking up at her with his hand on his chest. "Not so friendly after all, Serenity. You're bite is definitely much worst than your bark," he stated. Serena sent a gust towards him once more, knocking him on his back again.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled.

Loki laughed slightly, before sitting up again. His blue eyes stared deeply into hers, a smile coming to his face. "You certainly have changed,"

"Look, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. I have never been off this planet, I was born and raised here by a doctor and a lawyer who both passed away when I was young. My 'powers' are just some strange genetic mutation that got messed up in my DNA. My father was a Vietnam veteran and he was exposed to a lot of crap!" Serena stated, pointing a finger at Loki.

"Really? Is that what they told you?" Loki questioned.

He stood up completely, his figure towering over Serena. "Because as I recall, you were the daughter of two Asgardian warriors. You have your powers because you, by your true birth, are a goddess..." Loki stated, for the first time not a threat was heard in his voice.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. "It doesn't make any sense. Fury said-"

"Who is to say Fury isn't the monster keeping this secret hidden from you? Shielding your memory?" Loki questioned. Loki watched as Serena turned her gaze toward the ground. She was smart and stubborn, but if he could manipulate her into thinking S.H.I.E.L.D was the enemy, she could make a very powerful ally.

It was then that a loud 'clang' was heard, and a flash of light shone over the valley below them. They both looked down to see Thor, Iron Man and Captain America laying on the ground.

Serena shook her head, muttering _'men'_.

She then turned towards Loki, seized him by his collar, and then manipulated the wind to carry them the short distance to the valley. When they landed, she forcibly shoved Loki towards the ground, so that he landed on his knees. It was at that moment that the three men turned to face her.

"A bit aggressive are we?" Iron Man questioned, his face turning downwards to look at Loki.

"Serena, I thought you were going to stay in the jet..." Captain America spoke up.

She shot him a playful glare. "What am I? A cat? I'm allowed out past 9PM," she said, a small, flirtatious smile on her face.

It was then that Thor turned to face her, his face spreading with kindness and care.

"I thought you dead," Thor stated, stepping towards her. It was then that when he reached to touch her face, that Serena saw a bright flash of light.

**xx.**

_She walked through the courtyard, with Loki by her side. Various Asgardians turned and bowed their way, before carrying on with their day. "See, my lady, the people of Asgard adore your gentle nature and admire your beauty. It is no lie that one day you will become Queen of these people," Loki stated, turning to face her._

_ She laughed slightly, her fruitful laugh echoing through the open courtyard. _

"_It is funny how you speak," she stated, playfully placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "My lady, I only speak the truth.." Loki stated, his eyes lingering on her face. _

_ "Well perhaps they are bowing to you, after all you are an Odinson, a prince.." she stated, smiling at him slightly. Loki shrugged slightly, before looking towards the ground._

_ "I'm sure you even have a Queen in the making picked among these woman out here," she stated, continuing to walk forward. _

_ "Actually, about that-" Loki began but was cut off at what, for him, was a disappointing sight._

_ It was then that Thor loomed into the picture, walking with Lady Sif and the Warriors three. She paused, before curtseying at the approaching prince. _

_ Thor stepped forward, nodding to his brother before taking her one hand in both of his. "The stars and moons cannot hide how much I will be looking forward to the gathering this evening," he stated, before kissing her hand. She felt heat rush to her cheeks, forcing her to look away bashfully. "I am as well, Prince Thor.." she said._

_ He smiled once more, before walking past the two of them with his group. It was then Loki turned to face her, confused. "What was my brother talking about?" Loki questioned._

_ "Oh.. you're brother has asked if he could escort me to the ball tonight, he did it just yesterday actually," she said, a small smile on her face._

_ Loki's face fell slightly, turning his gaze to the floor._

_ "I see," he stated._

_ "Loki, what's wrong?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly._

_ Loki would not reveal the fact that he was planning on asking her himself. He was finding it hard and embarrassing enough to admit the jealousy of the relationship between her and his brother._

_ "I did not know you and my brother were on such...terms," Loki said, his voice slightly bitter._

_ It was then that she did something unexpected. She threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh._

_ "Loki, there is NOTHING going on with me and your brother. We are just two friends, or rather, two battle buddies just escorting each other down a hallway. There is nothing more too it," she said, stepping forward and giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek._

_ "Now I promised Sif I would help her with her hair. She's not real good at this girly thing...neither am I actually... but still," she paused, curtseying to Loki before looking up at him again._

_ "I will see you tonight, my friend.." she said, before heading off after Lady Sif. _

_Loki stared after her, a slight scowl on his face. "Friendship is not what Thor seeks," he muttered._

**X.**

Serena snapped back to reality, this time all four men were staring at her with a confused expression. "Sorry, a tiny bit light headed... can we head back up to the jet now?" she questioned, with a nervous laugh. She saw Thor's continued soft expression lingering on her face, and she turned away slightly.

"Well if you are not feeling well, perhaps one of them should give you a ride back up there," Captain America spoke up, looking awkwardly between Thor and Serena.

"I'll do it," both Iron Man and Thor said at the same time.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I can lift myself back up there. Meanwhile we have two immobile's here," she said, nodding towards Loki and Captain America. Before she gave them a chance to sort out who was carrying who, she broke into a sprint, before allowing a gust of wind to carry her upward towards the distance lights of the returning jet.

She began to shiver slightly at the small flashpoint she just had scroll through her mind. Was Loki right after all?

**X. **

Serena had taken her place in between Thor and Steve as they stood around the large metal table. A dozen S.H.I.E.L.D special forces members has just thrown Loki in his containment chamber, and the current group of Avengers gathered around the table. Dr. Banner stood pacing back and forth, anxious to get back to his work. Tony Stark was no where to be seen, Serena figured he was probably attempting to repair his damaged armor from his battle with Thor. Natasha sat down at the table, looking at the screen on which Loki was portrayed on from his prison. It was then that they heard Director Fury's voice.

"In case its unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass...30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant...Boot..."

It was then that they saw Loki walking backwards, laughing as he did so.

"It's an impressive cage. Not build, I think, for me," Loki stated, a malicious smirk crossing his face.

"Build for something a lot stronger than you," Fury said, folding his arms.

"Oh I've heard...a mindless beast makes play he is still a man..." Loki said, and the group watched as he turned to look directly at the camera with an evil smirk.

He then turned back to Fury. "But he is not the only one this is built for, is it?" he questioned, stepping closer to the glass.

Fury narrowed his one eye at at Loki slightly. "Obviously not, if you're in there.."

Loki laughed, before stepping so he was directly against the glass. "I wasn't talking about me. Rather perhaps someone like me. Someone who has more power than even my brother," he said, turning back towards the camera.

"She doesn't even know her true legion, does she? Yet you hide it from her. Oooo, bad move, _Director. _You know the danger she possesses if her powers get out of control_,_" Loki hissed, a smile once again returning to his face.

It was then that all eyes were set on Serena, everyone confused with the exception of Thor.

"Night Wolf, is a special case. Her powers are of no concern to you," Director Fury stated.

"How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you cannot control. You talk about peace and you kill because its fun...you have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did," Fury threatened, taking steps to get closer to the cage.

"Oooo. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power.. unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is," Loki stated.

Fury scoffed, before shaking his head. "Well let me know if _real power _wants a magazine or something," he said, walking away.

They saw Loki turn to face the screen one last time, before it went black. For a second, everyone was silent. Then Dr. Banner broke the silence. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" he asked.

"Loki is going to drag this thing out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve spoke up.

Thor sighed, before turning to face the table.

"He has an Army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return for the Tesseract I presume," Thor said, leaning to rest his hands on the table.

"That's why he needed Selvig, to build another portal..." Serena spoke up.

"Selvig? He is a friend..." Thor spoke up.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading an Army from here..." Steve said, looking over at Thor.

It was then that Dr. Banner shook his head. "No, I don't think its Loki we should be concerned about. You can smell crazy on him, his mind is like a bag of cats,"

"Have care how you speak!" Thor boomed slightly. "Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard..and he is my brother,"

Natasha looked over at him, her face expressionless. "He killed eighty people in two days,"

Thor paused for a moment, looking to the ground. "He's adopted..."

He then turned to look at Serena. "But you know already know that, Serenity..." he stated.

"How do you know that?" Dr. Banner asked, looking over at her.

Serena watched as Steve turned to face her as well, his expression still confused from earlier when he saw a familiar exchange between herself and Thor. She shook her head, unsure of what to say. She wasn't about to let her flashback secret spill, especially since she had no idea what Thor was talking about.

"I do not already know that, and my name is Serena..." she stated, showing Thor a warning look.

_We will talk about this later, _she sent her voice echoing through his mind.

She waited a few seconds, before watching him only nod in reply.

"Regardless, we need to find out what he needs the iridium for," Dr. Banner spoke up.

It was then that the automatic doors opened, and Phil walked through with Tony Stark.

"It's a stabilizing agent!" he spoke up, walking into the room.

"Excuse me a minute," Serena stated, heading to walk out of the room. Two agents made way as if to follow her, but she turned and showed them a hard stare. They almost immediately stepped back, and returned to their work desks.

She walked towards her room, before sitting down on her bed. She stripped down from her uniform, before climbing into comfortable loose fitting pants and a tight tank top. She needed to go to the gym and find a sorry punching bag to take out her anger on. Or maybe she could go for a run. Or both.

Once she finished getting changed, she heard a knock on the door. She stepped forward, opening the door to see Thor standing there. "May we speak, my lady?" he asked, nodding his head politely.

"If this can be a walk and talk conversation," she stated, with a steady nod.

"I know you must be confused. As am I. I was under the belief that you had been lost to us...lost to me, permanently," Thor said, his arms moving loosely at his side. "Forgive me for saying this, but I do not recall any life of me being on Asgard. But lately I have been having these...visions of you and your brother," Serena stated, crossing her arms across her chest as they continued to walk forward.

Thor nodded slightly. "Of course, Loki's arrival, the Tesseract's power becoming too much for the human population to control... it does not surprise me that you are slowly getting your memories back,"

"So they aren't that of anyone else?" she questioned. Thor shook his head. "I do not know what you have been seeing, but if it has anything to do with the love my brother and myself shared for you...then it is truely you. I could sense that power and that beauty on you anywhere. Earth or Asgard," Thor stated.

"So...if all of this is true, what was I like on Asgard?" she asked. Thor smiled and laughed slightly. "You were a very brave, beautiful and caring Asgardian. You constantly put the people of Asgard before yourself, you were going to make a fantastic Queen," Thor stated, his eyes overlooking her face.

They both stopped walking once they reached a large open hallway, where they could see Tony Stark and Dr. Banner working on their computers. "_Going to_?" Serena questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Thor nodded. "Yes,"

Serena's eyes widened slightly. "So if I was _going to _be Queen that means one of you-"

Serena stopped, and looked to the ground, her eyes moving as if she were searching the floor for answers. She suddenly felt very weak and she leaned against the wall for support. "Serena," Thor said, moving to touch her shoulder. At the moment of his touch, Serena closed her eyes and once again was blinded by a bright flash.

**X.**

_She watched as the various men and woman of Asgard turned to face her, as she walked through the crowd. Attached to her, her arm through his, was Thor. He wore his gray, proper dress robes, a red cape flowing behind him at the gentle breeze. She smiled at the ground, the crown of white flowers that had been weaved through her now wavy, mid-back length blonde hair moving slightly in the breeze as well. Her dress was a periwinkle blue, loose fitting and had a single slit up the one side of her leg. Which of course, when she took larger strides, made her satin blue garter with a small dagger visible. She always came prepared._

_ Once they finished walking through the crowd, she and Thor took their seats at the far top of the table. As she sat down, she turned to her right and saw Loki sitting next to her, his emerald robes reflecting the light. He looked over towards her, a small smile on his face. She reached over and touched his hand, in comfort, smiling at him. He nodded simply, before turning his attention back to his plate._

_ Odin stood up, at the head of the table and gave a speech about the victory over the Belshtien. He praised all of the warriors, before giving the blessing for everyone to begin their meal. _

_ Following an hours worth of courses, it was then that the dancing began. Many different men came up to her, asking her for a dance to the up-beat music. It was at that point that she turned and Loki took her hand and her waist. She showed her dear friend a kind smile. "Loki, I was wondering when you would finally give me a dance.." she stated. Loki returned the smile. "The only lady I was saving a dance for," he replied. She tilted her head slightly, as the dance continued. _

_ "That's very sweet, Loki... but you should dance with everyone. This is a marvelous celebration!" she said, excited. Loki looked to the side, before looking back at her. "There's only one woman here who I dream of having in my arms," he stated, his eyes lingering on her face._

_ Her expression changed from that of happiness, to that of shock. Before she could respond, a slower-rhythmical song began to play from the musicians at the front of the hall. It was then that she turned to her right to see Thor standing there, looking at his brother._

_ "May I cut in?" he questioned, politely. Loki nodded, sharply, showing his brother a glare. He turned on his heel, before walking off and disappearing through the crowd. _

_ Thor pulled her close to him, before they began to move slowly to the music. "Would you believe me if I told you that you were the most beautiful woman in this room?" he questioned, his eyes full of truth. "Well, you know I could always take a peak inside your head and find out if you're lying to me," she joked._

_ "I suppose you could," Thor shrugged. "Lucky for you...I do believe you," she said, a small smile on her face. She looked over Thor's shoulder to see Lady Sif smirking at them, as she danced with another Asgardian warrior. She turned her gaze back towards Thor, seeing his face coming closer to hers. She felt his lips brush up against hers, softly. _

_ It was then that she stepped back, gasping slightly. She pulled herself from his arms, looking at the floor. "Serenity?" Thor questioned, confused. At that point she broke into a sprint, elbowing the dancing couples out of her way as she did so. She could hear Thor yelling her name after her, and she did not stop running until she reached the main hall, stopping in-front of the large, golden Pegasus fountain._

_ She grasped the rail, breathing heavily. It was then she heard soft footsteps approaching her. "Serenity?" Thor's voice called her, calm this time. She continued to breathe heavily. He stepped closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder as he did so._

_ "Forgive me, Lady Serenity. I should not have-"_

_ She cut him off by immediately spinning around, pulling him closer to her by his shoulders. The folds of his red cape were clasped in her hands as their lips met, and she kissed him passionately. Thor seemed startled for a second, before moving his hands to the base of her neck underneath her hair. His thumbs rested peacefully on her soft cheeks. She pulled away slightly, and she saw that his eyes were still closed. _

_ When he opened them, his baby blue eyes gazed into hers. "Serenity, you must know that ever since I first saw you as a small youngling, that first time when you stood in the garden... your hair nearly to your feet, as you turned to face me the sun reflected on your face...it was then that I realized that you were the most beautiful woman I would ever set my gaze on," Thor stated._

_ She smirked slightly. "Thor that was so long ago," she said, blushing slightly at the memory. "But it is true, my lady.." Thor stated._

_ "And when we fought our first battle together, against the Wrecking Crew, even though you were injured to the point of near death, you continued to fight..." Thor began. She smiled slightly. "That was a fun battle," she said._

_ "It was then that I realized...my love for you. Though until just this morning past, I could not admit this to you.." Thor finished, his hands lightly caressing her face. Serenity's eyes looked deep into his. She didn't need to read his feelings to understand that he was telling the truth. However, she was still overwhelmed from Loki's confession earlier. Where had he even gone anyway?_

_ She shook off this thought, her mind now set on Thor once again. "And I will admit to you tonight.. my love for you, Thor Odinson.." she said, her smile spreading on her face. It was then that she and Thor kissed once again, this time softly and full of love. He pulled away slightly, his forehead touching hers. "Will you, Serenity Lathriel, do me, Thor Odinson, the honor of being my Queen once I take my place on the throne as King of Asgard and Protector of the nine realms?" he questioned._

_ Serenity raised her eyebrows, it was such a huge question that only merited such a small answer. But as Serena gazed into his eyes, she knew what her answer was. She had loved this man for too long, hating to admit it to herself. "Of course, Prince Thor.." she stated. It was then that they both had a heartfilled smile on their faces, as Thor bent down to pick her up, bridal style. She placed her arms around his neck. _

_ "The night is still young, Lady Serenity... but I can only think of one person I wish to spend it with.." he stated. With that he carried her around the fountain, using his foot to open the door behind it. He carried her up the spiral staircase, leading to his chambers. _

_ Thor laid her down on his red velvet sheets, crawling so his face was above hers. He leaned down, as she took his face in her hands, kissing him softly once again. Thor pulled away slightly, taking in the full sight of the beautiful goddess lying infront of him. _

_ "Serenity, are you sure about this?" he asked, honestly. His fingers laced through hers. She looked at their entwined hands, before looking back at him. "Just stop talking and kiss me again already," she said, with a grin. With that, Thor laughed, leaning down to kiss her one more time..._

_ But unknown to the pair of gods, someone had seen the whole initial exchange before they disappeared up the stairs.. Loki stepped out from his place behind the pillar. He stopped infront of the fountain, staring at the wooden door through the spouting water. He curled both of his hands into fists. He could tell, in her thoughts, that she had even thought about him for a second, but continued to show the emotions that he desired to share with her, with his brother instead. _

_ He wasn't just angry. He was furious and heart-broken. It was always Thor. Everyone, now even the only woman he could ever love, had chosen Thor. Or had she? He knew exactly what was happening at this very moment. He knew that the two of them were in Thor's chambers, their two bodies passionately becoming one. He stiffened his fisted hands arms, jerking them slightly. The two statues that stood next to the golden fountain cracked under his rage, parts of them falling to the floor. _

_ Tomorrow, he would present her with an ultimatum. Had she choose wrong, there would be more than the lives of his brother that she would need be concerned about..._

_**X.**_

"Serena?" she heard Thor's voice call her, urgently this time. Serena blinked a few times, slowly standing up from her spot on the floor. She turned her gaze towards Thor, shock in her eyes.

"We were lovers?" she questioned, near out of breath. Thor opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, the voice of someone clearing their throat was heard. They both turned to see Steve Rogers standing there, a small frown on his face.

"Well, that explains a lot of things..." he stated, a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"Steve.." she stated, stepping towards him.

"Thor, Agent Coulson wishes to speak with you on the main deck. Something about your brother," Steve said, his eyes still on Serena.

Thor nodded, before giving Serena one last glance. He disappeared through the sliding doors. Her and Steve stood looking at each other, an awkward silence between the two. Finally, Serena decided to break the silence.

"Steve, look..just because he and I used to-"

"Stark and Dr. Banner wanted to speak to the two of us about something they believe they found..." he said, casting his gaze towards the ground. She stepped forward, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Steve, please look at me..." she said.

Steve's blue eyes finally met her forest green ones.

"It doesn't mean anything now," she said, her voice now soft. Steve sighed for a second, before smiling slightly. "We have an upcoming war, Serena. Once this is all..said and done, we can discuss...the irrelevance and relevant," he said, before walking into the lab.

Serena merely stared after him for a second. She now knew, once this war was over, a choice was going to have to be made. With her memories of Thor and herself now returning, she could tell that she and Thor shared a love that deep inside of her, she knew could probably be her destiny if they rekindled it. But at the same time, she could not settle her growing feelings for Steve.

She now knew, in the end, she would have to choose which heart to say 'yes' to and which one to break. She shook the thought off. Once this was over, she would be able to decide. She took a deep breath, before following after Steve in the lab.

**Uh oh... well this complicates things just a bit! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So judging from the various PM's I've been getting, it looks like I MIGHT be doing this story with an alternate ending. I'm not 100% sure yet, but we shall see! I want to make sure to satisfy all of my readers, you are all the best and thank you so much for your ideas, messages and reviews. If you have an idea for the story, let me know and I can see if I can work it in! :) thank you! ~MW**

Serena followed Steve into the lab awkwardly, her eyes shifting from Tony Stark to Dr. Banner. She saw as Tony had a gleeful smirk on his face as he zapped Dr. Banner with a pen-like item. Dr. Banner jumped slightly in pain, yelping.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve questioned, pointing at Tony.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have come on board if I didn't think that I couldn't handle any surprises..or pointy things," Dr. Banner said, shooting Tony a look.

Tony began to circle around the table that contained Loki's spear. "You're tip-toeing big man, you need to strut,"

Serena turned to face Tony, anger in her eyes. "Well maybe you need to be focused on the real problem, Mr. Stark, instead of trying to create them.."

It was then that Tony turned to face her, a small smirk on his face.

"You think that I'm not? Why did Fury call us in now? Why not before? What is he not telling us?" Tony questioned. Serena and Steve exchanged glances, before looking back at Tony and Dr. Banner.

"I mean.. not that you aren't an attractive thing to have around.." Tony said, eyeing up Serena. Serena gritted her teeth, and took a step forward. She hated and despised it when a man only found her useful because of her toned body.

"Hey!" Steve said, holding an arm up in front of her defensively. Tony cocked his head slightly in amusement. "Alittle young for you, isn't she there, capsicle?"

"So you are saying, you think that Fury is hiding something?" Serena cut in, staring Tony down hard.

"He's a spy. He's always hiding something. He's _the _spy," Tony stated, pulling out a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. He motioned towards Dr. Banner. "It's bugging him too,"

Dr. Banner looked amongst the three of them, before shaking his head. "Uhh..I just want to finish my work here..." he stated.

"Doctor?" Steve questioned.

Dr. Banner removed his glasses for a second, before letting out a low sigh.

"A warm light about man-kind...Loki's jab about the cube. I think that was meant for Stark. Fury may not have told Loki about Stark Tower but it was still all over the news. Its powered by an arc-reactor... that thing will power itself for what, a year?" Dr. Banner asked, looking over at Tony.

Tony shrugged, waving a hand dismissively. "It's a proto-type,"

"So why didn't they bring him in on the tessearact project?" Dr. Banner asked, looking at Steve and Serena.

Serena looked at the ground. "Loki said something to me...about Fury being the monster. About him lying to me," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"But why would he lie to you? You have the power to invade minds," Steve spoke up from beside her.

"Unless S.H.I.E.L.D has found a method to conceal that," Dr. Banner said, looking at Serena. Serena bit her lip nervously, before looking amongst the three of them. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe Loki above all, but if three of her companions were questioning it, maybe she should as well.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back as soon as I can..." she said, turning to walk away from the three.

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly-"

"Stark, I don't care what you think is exactly a good idea right now..." she hissed, before walking out of the lab.

She looked down the hallway, seeing that it was empty, before taking off in a sprint down the other direction. As each set of doors continued to open for her, and with each agent she passed, she couldn't help feeling her anger build up. She refused to believe that the supposed 'good guys' were lying to her.

She opened the next set of doors to run through, sprinting through before they were even fully open. She had taken about fifteen strides around the perimeter of the room before she realized which room she had stumbled upon. She saw Loki, smirking slightly inside of his containment chamber, his eyes over-looking her now sweaty figure.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "If I were you, I'd keep those eyes to yourself..."

Loki mocked her eye movement, narrowing his as well. "As I told you before, you never seemed to have a problem with men staring your way on Asgard,"

"Well, I don't even recall any of that. So it doesn't even count," she retorted.

Loki chuckled slightly. "Are you not surprised Fury has yet to keep in a cage as well?" Loki questioned, walking closer to the glass.

"Why would he? I am nothing like you," she stated, turning her body to fully face him. "Ah, but you could be, Serena.." Loki stated, resting his fist against the glass.

"Anyone can be who they want to be...in the Army," she mocked the commercial from the eighties. Loki tilted his head slightly in confusion, before shaking his head and refocusing on the current issue.

His eyes looked over her again once more, and he smirked slightly. "I see you've gained back even more of your memories," he said. She gave him the evil eye, before pacing in her spot. If Fury found out what she was currently doing, who knows what would happen. She was not nearly qualified enough to be interrogating a God from another galaxy.

Her eyes darted to the floor, before she looked back at him. She's take the sweetheart route. But she refused to drop her guard.

"From your point of view, Loki, what were we exactly like?" she inquired. Loki's face twisted with a second of shock, her question catching them him off guard. "We?" he questioned, moving around the edge of his cell. She nodded slightly, showing him a questioning look.

Loki chuckled slightly, before backing towards the center. "I'm not going to play these games with you, Serenity. Or should I just keep calling you _Serena_," he mocked her human name.

"Why, are you afraid of actually saying something truthful?" She spat, her voice dripping with venom. He raised his eyebrows, slightly caught off guard. It was then that he sighed, before looking at her again.

"I taught you how to control your powers. How to tame them, without my help, you would have gotten completely out of control and destroyed all of Asgard with you. Which, I may add, you almost did once," Loki stated, approaching the glass once again. She walked forward, stopping once she met him at the glass.

"That's very sweet. You still didn't answer my question," she stated, crossing her arms. Loki's eyes trailed her body, before making eye contact with her again.

Loki inhaled deeply for a second. "I thought we were destined to be. You, misjudged by the other females on Asgard with the exception of your dear best friend, Sif. They all feared you. Me, falling under the shade of Thor's shadow. Both outcasts. It seemed to be the written text. But, I was wrong. You were no different from any other being on Asgard. You fell for my brothers...play. You broke my heart, but you also made me realize how above all those oafs on Asgard I was," Loki said, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

She looked at his feet, before looking back at his face. "How did you and your brother react to my...disappearance?" she asked.

Loki tilted his head slightly, before smirking slightly. He was confused by her technique. But then again, if he could gain her as an ally, not only would it bring Fury down but possibly the human race. "I can show you," he stated, placing his hand on the glass. Serena looked at his hand, before staring back at him, not saying a word. It was then that Loki chuckled slightly. "You still don't trust me," he stated.

"Well, I do have other ways of finding out what I seek..." she stated, tapping her temple. "As I said back at the S.H.I.E.L.D fortress, after 2000 years... I know how to shield you from coming in," Loki said, his smirk still on his face.

She felt a tingling sensation in her temple, and a small smirk came across her face. She noticed Loki struggling to concentrate. "The feeling, is mutual..." she stated. Loki smirked slightly, impressed. "I see you have as well, dear..."

Serena looked back and forth from his hand, to his face. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to piece together anything she could find to figure out who had been lying to her and exactly for how long. She lifted her hand up, hesitating for a second, before placing her hand on the other side of the glass from Loki's. There was a blinding flash, as she felt herself falling.

**X.**

_ Thor paced around the grand dining area, frustrated as all Hell. He had stripped away his red cape from his armor. He approached a large dining table, before flipping it over, roaring with anger. Loki sat up from his spot in the corner, approaching Thor._

_ "Throwing things is not going to bring her back, brother. You heard what father said to us. She is gone," Loki stated, grabbing Thor by the arm. Thor turned towards Loki, angrily. "Well, brother, I could not expect you to know how this feels. Serenity and I were brought together by fate, and now that bond has been destroyed. I have never felt this way about anyone. She was my love. You could never understand," Thor stated, shoving Loki to the side, and walking past him._

_ Loki turned sharply, grabbing his brother by the shoulder. "No, brother, you do not understand. I was the one who was in love with her!" Loki shouted, causing Thor to draw back in surprise. For a moment they both stared at each other, before Thor pulled himself out of Loki's grip. "Well none of that matters now," he stated._

_ "Will you not search the nine realms to find her?" Loki questioned, staring after his brother. Thor looked back at him, his eyes slightly wet with tears. "Brother, she is dead. As I have said, none of it matters anymore. She is among the stars in our sky. Now, is the time for us to mourn her passing," Thor stated, turning before the tears could slide out. _

_**X.**_

She ripped herself away from the glass, blinking multiple times before looking back up at Loki. So it was true. She had the love of both of the brothers. It was then that a hissing sound was heard, and she turned to see Natasha standing behind her. "Serena, Captain was looking for you..." she stated, looking at her nervously.

Serena nodded, turning to face Loki one last time. He had the same small smirk on his face as when she first entered the room. She shook her head, before turning and walking out of the door.

She turned a few corners, before she saw Steve standing outside of what looked to be a small lab. He looked around suspiciously, before motioning for her to follow him inside the room. She heard the door hiss behind her as she showed Steve a questioning look.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused. Steve inhaled deeply. "I'm so sorry, Serena..." he stated. Serena chuckled slightly. "You brought me to this random, isolated room just to tell me that you are sorry? And I don't even know what you are saying sorry for.." she stated.

Steve quickly moved one of his red, gloved fingers to her lips, telling her to hush. He shook his head slightly, and she felt a pang in her gut. Something wasn't right.

She watched as he opened a large silver case, and her eyes widened slightly at the weapons that were in the case. "I don't understand..." she said, shaking her head.

"They're using the tesseract to create weapons. Just like HYDRA did," Steve said, not even bothering to conceal the anger in his voice. Serena looked at Steve, knowing there was something more.

"What else?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably. Steve turned slightly to the left, pulling out a small TV, its screen glowing blue. She approached it, as Steve pressed the play button on the small silver DVD player at the bottom. Fury must have given him the 'how to' work technology detail.

She watched as she saw multiple doctors rushing around what looked like to be a patients bed, and she gasped at the sight, grabbing Steve's arm. _She _was the patient on the bed. Or at least, the person in the flashbacks she had been seeing. She watched as the doctors were struggling to hold her down, her long dirty blonde hair whipping around ferociously.

"Serena, please calm down..." the one closest to her head yelled. "My name is Serenity!" she fought back, reaching up and punching the one doctor across the face.

The camera rotated so it was directly above her face, and her green eyes stared angrily at it as she continued to fight. "You promised, Odin, you're a liar! You promised!" she yelled.

"Sedate her!" another doctor yelled, ordering a nurse to grab a syringe. Serena freed her right arm, before reaching up and hooking the doctor who ordered the syringe across his face. It was then that two doctors took his place, pinning her down. They watched as the tape fast forwarded.

Serena saw herself in a silver, casket-like machine.

Steve sighed. "That looks like the one they put me in before I became...well..." he trailed off, looking at the floor.

They watched as two doctors circled around her, writing information on a clipboard.

"Is it working?" the red-haired female asked. The man nodded slightly. "Yes, we have her in the stasis. We are loading her brain with the memories now...she's under the belief that her name is Serena McKenzie. Her parents are Sammantha and Karl McKenzie. It is the Directors Order that on Monday, she is to be released for study," he said, jotting some notes down.

"Released for study?" the female questioned. "Yes, the subject will be released from our care and placed into the real world," the male said, pressing a few buttons on his machine.

The tape fast forwarded one more time and Serena saw herself on a gurney this time.

"Miss McKenzie?" a male with black-hair questioned. Serena's eyes opened, and she looked around the room suspiciously.

Serena gritted her teeth as she watched the film. Whoever it was, they made the room designed to look like a hospital room. She could feel the anger building up inside her as she clenched her hands into fists.

TV Serena looked at the doctor with a questioning look. "Yes?" she asked, sounding nervous. "I'm Dr. Phillips, just wanted to check up on you following your accident..." he said, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"My accident?" Serena questioned, sitting up in her bed. Dr. Phillips nodded. "You do not remember?" he asked. He sighed, before opening up the lie. "You and your parents were involved in a DUI accident just south of route 76E at about 11PM. You were the only survivor. I am afraid that your parents did not make it," he said, sounding empathetic.

TV Serena looked down at the ground, crestfallen. "What happens now?" she asked. "We can release you back to your home. It seems as though you were living separate from your parents in Philadelphia. I'm guessing that is the norm for a woman of 27 years," Dr. Phillips said, laughing.

It was then that the tape cut off, and Serena stared at the floor, her anger rising. She didn't even look over at Steve, before she spoke. "What else?" she hissed. She knew she couldn't be mad at Steve. It was in no way his fault. But the anger that was building up inside her was too much to handle.

Steve pulled out a file folder, handing it to her. Serena opened it up to find a newspaper article. It was a random article about the new senator. But her eyes fell to the bottom where the writers name _Kelly McKenzie_ had the name 'McKenzie' circled in red. She shuffled through a few pieces of paper that had her life story written down with cross-outs and foot notes. The last thing she saw were pictures of her leaving her apartment, in a coffee shop and running around the block.

Serena gripped the pictures so tightly that she tore them all in half.

"Fury...lied...to...me..." she panted in-between each word. Steve's eyes lingered on her, both concerned and slightly frightened. He slowly reached up to touch her arm, at the moment of his touch, Serena grabbed her head on both sides, clutching on for dear life as she let out a frustrated, angry scream. The small, glass window on the door behind them shattered immediately.

"Serena, Serena..." Steve panted, now holding her with both of his arms. Serena slowly collapsed to the floor as she continued to hold her now pounding head in her hands. Steve's arms were wrapped around her, securing her. It was at that point that she started to become overwhelmed, letting a few angry tears flow down her face.

This was why she had so many trust issues with people. Even the supposed 'good guys' had lied to her. Aggravated, Serena slowly stood up, and Steve released his hold on her. She turned on her heel, walked a few paces, and then paused to look back over her shoulder at Steve. "Bring one of those," she nodded towards one of the guns.

Steve obeyed her command, throwing the gun over his shoulder as he followed her out of the room. She had tunnel vision, her eyes only focused on going forward and back towards the lab which Dr. Banner and Tony Stark where in.

She could feel the anger and the hate rising from within her. Loki had been right, which seemed near impossible to admit. Loki had called Fury the monster, and indeed he was.

She saw Fury was holding up a hand defensively towards Tony, who was cocking his head to the side and staring at the computer screen.

"What is phase two?" he questioned.

It was at that moment, that Serena and Steve stormed through the doors. "Phase two is when S.H.I.E.L.D uses the tesseract to create weapons," Steve stated, placing the HYDRA weapon on the table.

Serena rounded on Fury, her one hand clenched into a fist at her side, the other was pointing at him accusingly. "You...you..." she said, so full of anger that she couldn't even finish her sentence at first.

"You lied to Serena," Steve spoke up for her, stepping so his chest was inches from her back.

Fury looked into Serena's deep green eyes, fearful of what she had discovered. It was then that Serena found her voice.

"You fabricated my ENTIRE life, instead of allowing me the life Odin set for me. You captured me and kept me as a lab rat," she hissed. Fury held his hands up defensively. "We did what had to be done. You were engulfed in a ball of light and fire headed to our planet. If we had not taken you into our care, the government surely would have. THEY would have kept you locked up in a lab, and they would not have let you see the light of day," Fury said, defensively.

It was then that the doors opened and Thor approached. "I heard a great deal of shouting," he stated, looking back and forth between Serena and Fury.

Serena either didn't hear him or she pretended not to. "You did not have to erase my memories and replace them with pathetic, sob story memories. Making me forget about my past life. About Thor...Loki...Asgard. When you could have kept me as I was and offered me protection," she hissed.

"You did this to her?" Thor asked, stepping in. "I think Serena can speak for herself," Steve spoke up, from behind Serenity. "She is my Queen, man of stars and stripes," Thor retorted.

Tony merely chuckled. "Alittle young for you there, pops.." he spoke up. Dr. Banner made to speak, as Natasha walked back in through the lab doors. "Doctor, you want to think about removing yourself from this environment?" she questioned.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty removed..." Dr. Banner spoke up. Serena rounded on Natasha next. "You... you KNEW there was something more to me. I even asked you, I came to you as a friend..." Serena said, slowly moving so she stood next to Dr. Banner.

"Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr. Banner and Night-"

"You rented out our home already, Director.." Serena stated. She creased her forehead in anger, knowing full well that she could bring Fury to his knees if she so wished it. She watched as he and Natasha both held their hands up, showing they met no harm. "Night Wolf...Serena..."

"Why shouldn't they be allowed to let off alittle steam?" Tony spoke up, from his new spot next to Steve. Steve turned to face him. "You know damn well why..." he said. The two of them began to have a side spat about going a few rounds against each other.

_It's so easy, Serena...you can bring them to their knees. They lied to you. Make them suffer. I can return you to where you once were. _Loki's voice echoed through her mind.

"Serena, remember who the real enemy is," Fury stated.

"Loki is manipulating you," Natasha also spoke up.

Serena's eyes began shifting nervously around the room, the noises all becoming blurred together. She watched as they colors faded, and soon she found herself surrounded by a bright blue light. She watched as a fully armored Loki made his way towards her, his Asgardian helmet reflecting in the brilliant blue light.

She looked towards him, cautiously. "What is this? A dream? Another vision?" she questioned.

"No. This is your gateway to unlocking your subconscious being," Loki paused to extend his hand. "If you wish to do so, I can show you. Now. Forget the Director and all of his underlings. You are a goddess, Serenity.. you are above them all. Come with me, the time draws near. You can rule them all, we can kill whomever you chose. We can enslave them all, my Queen..." Loki stated, stepping closer to her.

It was then Serena looked up at Loki. Before she could make a comment, a brilliant fire-like light washed over her, as she was pulled from the vision. The next thing she knew, she was falling, who knows how many feet.

She felt her back slam onto the hard, metal floor. Pain surged up her spinal column as she turned to see Natasha on the floor next to her, Dr. Banner not too far off. He was shaking tremendously. Serena could have fled, carried herself away from the terror that she knew was bound to happen, but as she saw Natasha with her leg trapped, pity fell on her.

She rolled over, before hurrying to crawl over to Natasha. Serena used as much strength as she could to lift the beam, and Natasha pulled her leg free. She offered a hand to Natasha, before assisting her to stand up.

For a second or two, they both stared at each other. It was then that Serena allowed a look of understanding to pass over her face. She could not blame Natasha. Natasha was just following orders. Serena, being a military officer, understood the obedience of needing to follow her commanding officers orders. Natasha was only following her directors orders.

It was then that they turned to see Dr. Banner yelling out in pain, as his shirt began to rip around his biceps. "Come on," Serena yelled, grabbing Natasha's arm. "No, go and get Thor. I will lead him away from everyone else," Natasha protested.

Serena, hesitated, before sprinting down the hall and up the staircases. She could hear the Hulk roaring through the metal walls. As she rounded the corner, she ran into two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, who spilled all the papers they were holding. "Sorry," Serena muttered, as she continued to sprint, leaving the two agents on the floor blinking in shock.

She burst through the remnants of the old lab, and saw Thor walking through the shattered glass frame. "Serena," Thor said, relieved. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders, brushing her hair off of them. "You're safe," he said, pulling her into an embrace.

"No, not really, Thor.." she said, pulling away. "What do you speak of?" Thor asked, confused. "Dr. Banner...he... he's changed," Serena said, his eyes falling to the floor. It was then that a loud, horrendous roar was heard through the halls again.

"So I see," Thor said.

She made eye contact with him once again. "Promise me, you'll find a safe place until this is resolved.." he said.

"What? Dr. Banner? That shouldn't take long.."

"No. This flying fortress is being invaded as we speak, by Loki's henchmen I suppose. Captain and Metal Man may require your help, you will be safe with them, I trust," Thor stated.

"That doesn't leave us much time.." Serena stated. Thor's eyes searched hers for a minute, before he placed his hands on the side of her face. "You are her. Though your mind may be Serena McKenzie... you're spirit is still that of _my _Serenity," he said, a small smile on his face. She returned the smile, as he made way to walk past her.

"Thor!" she called after him slightly. Thor turned to face her, a questioning look on her face. She stepped towards him, before standing on her toes slightly so that her lips met his in a sweet, gentle kiss. After a few moments she pulled away, smiling at him.

"Be safe," she said. Thor looked as though he wanted to say something, but a blaring alarm began to ring through the halls told him that he was needed elsewhere. He showed her one last smile, before sprinting down the halls.

Serena rounded corners, until she found Steve standing on the edge of a platform, exposed to the open air. "Steve!" she yelled, running for him. As he turned to face her, a rogue soldier jumped in-front of him and kicked him, sending Steve into the open air.

Serena let out a cry of shock, before seizing the soldiers weapon by the nuzzle, pulling him in and elbowing him in the face. Once he had fallen, another appeared behind her, grabbing her around the neck in a sleeper hold. Serena shoved her back against the wall, and he released his hold and collapsed to the ground.

"Steve!" Serena yelled, leaping off the edge and using the wind to hover herself. She saw him holding onto a piece of wire that was slowly cracking. She lifted him up, under his arm pits before using the wind to carry them both up. When they landed, she immediately released him.

"Thanks," he stated, with a small smile.

"No problem, what were you doing?" she questioned.

It was then that they noticed the propeller spinning faster and she heard the yelling and scrapping of metal underneath one of the fans. She watched as Tony fell out, using his mechanics to make himself hover.

"Well, that was close...hey Moon Goddess," Tony stated, landing on the platform and lifting his mask up.

"Let's get inside. The Hulk was running loose and I don't know where Thor went and Loki...Loki... the prisoner!" Serena yelled. She broke off in a sprint, closely followed by the other two.

As she rounded the corner, they heard Fury on the radio.

"Coulson is down, and the prisoner has escaped,"

They all stopped in their tracks.

They then heard Agent Hill speak up. "Medics are on their way,"

"They're already here...they made the call..." Fury's voice spoke up once more.

It was in that moment that the three friends looked at each other, each person speechless. Steve was the first one to speak up. "This is never going to be over, is it?" he questioned, looking over at Tony.

Serena turned her gaze to the floor. How could this God, who in her memories she had seen as a dear friend, suddenly turn so evil?

"This won't be stopped until Loki is stopped. He won't stop with the murders, the guy kills for fun," Tony said.

Serena paused. The past few times she had seen Loki, he had tried to convince her that he was the victim in all of this, and that Fury was the enemy. In her vision, he wanted her to join him. He was all about getting her to side with him.

She looked back and forth between Steve and Tony, who were now discussing how it felt to lose a friend, or in Steve's case, lose a soldier. She had to protect them. If she truly was a goddess, Loki was of her kind. She at one time had the love of Loki, and now maybe she could use that to her advantage.

Serena turned to face Steve and Tony, her mind fully made up.

"There is one way, that we can slow him down..." Serena stated, looking back and forth between the two. It was then that the pair stopped their conversation, as they turned their heads in her direction.

Tony looked at her, intrigued. "I'm going to have to appeal to Loki's...better nature. Switch the board around, play the odds in our favor. After all, if my memories are true he was quite fond of me at one point.." she said, her eyes looking to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned, stepping closer to her. Tony shook his head, almost immediately after Steve asked the question. "No," he stated.

"I don't understand," Steve said, looking back at forth between Tony and Serena. "The goddess is going to play as if she is siding with Loki. Which means going down there and facing him, herself...Sorry, princess of the moon or whatever you are... that's not happening," Tony said, shaking his head.

"Look, we don't exactly have a choice here. Loki just killed the one man that truly believed that we could come together as a team. It has to be me. Loki only trusts me out of everyone here," she firmly stated.

She paused for a second. "Well, kind of trusts.."

Steve strode over to her, pushing Tony out of the way as he did so, his body inches from her own. "Serena, you don't even know how long its been since you and Loki were friends. He's beyond your help," Steve said, although she knew he was just coming up with an excuse so that she wouldn't go.

Her green eyes softened slightly, as she gazed into his. "Steve...like I said, we don't have much of a choice..."

Steve hesitated, his mouth opening and closing slightly as if he were trying to find the words to say. "How are you going to find him?" he questioned.

"I'm pretty sure I can separate the mind of a psycho God from the rest of the humans. Plus, Dr. Banner made jabs about Stark Tower. I figure that's a good place to start. I can head down there, right now... try to slow him down while you gather the rest of...the Avengers... together. I will be fine until then. Loki has had numerous opportunities to kill me by now, and he hasn't yet...well he kind of almost did once but still..." Serena ranted.

It was then that Fury's voice cracked over the radio. "I need all of the Avengers...report to the hanger bay,"

Serena eyed the radio furiously. The last person she wanted to see was Fury.

"I will head down there now, I will maintain radio contact as best as I can range.." Serena stated.

"Right, well good luck...Captain we better get going," Tony said, walking past the two. He never was good at goodbyes, hating any form of showing emotion. Steve continued to stare at her, his eyes searching hers.

"Steve, you should go..." Serena said, a small smile on her face. It was then that Steve stepped forward, tilting her chin up slightly before laying a soft, sweet, long kiss on her lips.

She pulled away, her green eyes glowing with both shock and amazement.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that, at least once..." he said, before following Tony down the hall.

Serena stared after him, before looking and diving into the brisk air. Too many thoughts were running through her head. Her kiss with Thor and kiss with Steve were fresh on her mind. As she dove towards New York, she couldn't help but fight with herself in her own head.

_Well you and Thor were practically married, you should choose him!_

_But then again, Steve is so sweet and handsome and a soldier!_

_Don't be a fool, Serena, the last thing you need right now is a boy!_

After a good ten minutes, it was then that Stark Tower came into the clearing. Serena landed at the uppermost point, pausing to catch her breath. Here she was, again, way out of her league about to manipulate a God from another galaxy.

She reached back and pulled her hair out of its tight pony tail and let her slightly wavy blonde hair flow just to her chest. She looked down at her leather outfit, before sighing.

"God, I hate this shit," she muttered, pulling down the front a tad bit more so it exposed a slight bit of cleavage. She inhaled once again, before jumping down and letting the wind softly carry her to the platform balcony. She saw Loki standing there, wearing all of his armor but his helmet. Dr. Selvig was a few feet away, typing on some kind of laptop.

Loki turned his head to look at her suspiciously. "To what do I owe the honor of _Serena _gracing me with her presence?" he hissed.

She smirked playfully. "I was thinking about your offer," she stated.

Loki used his spear as a walking stick, taking strides to get closer to her. She stood her ground, she couldn't let the fear escape her or he would know it was all a trick.

"My offer?" he questioned, stopping a foot away from her. "Yes. You were right, Fury was the monster... I think its time I've...reconsidered my contract with the Avengers," she said, her fake smirk growing.

He leaned closer to her, his face right infront of hers. "And why should I believe you?" he questioned.

"See for yourself," she stated.

She felt him creep slightly in her mind. She showed him the memories of her discovering the truth about herself and then her fight with Fury before the explosion, after that, she threw her wall up once again.

"Don't need to bore you with the gore of the people you helped kill, you already saw that.." she lied.

Loki drew back slightly, before letting a victorious smile cross his face.

"Well, Serena, we are going to make great allies...my Queen to be," Loki said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

A shiver went down her spine as she faked another smile. "Yes we will," she said.

_Oh God, Steve...Thor...Tony... please hurry _she thought, as Loki turned from her and lead her inside.

**Sorry this took so long, I had ALOT going on. I know this chapter was kind stinky but I have most of the next one drafted and its coming together AMAZINGLY! :D I will post it soon! Please review and message! ~MW012**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, because I've gotten a few PM's about it... I WILL be doing a few chapters post Avengers with a new enemy. This story is rather fun :) Thank you for the reviews, please continue to read and review and let me know what ya think! xoxo ~MW**

Serena studied Tony Starks apartment as she followed Loki through the doors. As soon as she walked in, she spotted a built-in bar to her left and she snorted to herself. Typical Stark to have his very own bar in his complex. She watched as Loki walked over towards what appeared to be a large, black leather couch. She eyed the scepter that he carried in his hand. Not so long ago, she had been within arms reach of the weapon. Now she had to be extremely cautious, seeing as Loki had it in his possession once more.

"I am curious, what brought you to the decision to change your mind?" Loki questioned, before slowly sitting down on the black leather couch. He rested his arm along the upper back rest, scepter still in his opposite hand. Sure, make yourself at home Loki.

"I showed you why," she replied, with a small shrug. Loki's eyes followed her as she paced around the open room. "So when does your... I mean," she paused to show him a fake smile. "Our army arrive?" she questioned.

"When Selvig finishes the necessary encryptions and I open the doors to them. I cannot wait until the humans are all kneeling before me. Pathetic waste," Loki spat, his eyes darting towards the floor in anger.

"Well, what is the rush?" she said, allowing the fake smirk to spread to a smile. Loki eyed her, confused. "What are you talking about, Serena?" he questioned. "Well.." she paused to walk over towards the bar area. "We've already broken into the house and entered, what's to say we cannot enjoy this time...alone?" she asked, forcing the last word out.

Loki moved his arms so he was leaning forward slightly on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. He placed the scepter on the couch. "What did you have in mind, my dear?" he asked, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

Serena bit her lip nervously, before reaching for the first bottle she could possible get hands on from the bar. "How about a drink?" she asked, with a nervous smile. She turned to see she had picked up a bottle of Jose Cuervo and she held back a gag. Two weeks ago she and a few other soldiers got together to celebrate the rest of their unit coming back from Kuwait. She met Tequila and discovered that it was not one of her friends.

She turned back to see Loki stand up, as he began to walk towards her. "You're hiding something from me," Loki stated, narrowing his eyes slightly.

_Shit,_ Serena thought, concentrating on keeping her thoughts surrounded by the brick wall she was imagining. "I'm not hiding anything," she lied, quickly grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels. "How about this one?" she suggested.

Loki either didn't hear her or he pretended not to, as he walked around the bar and took his place infront of her. His silent technique was starting to make her uncomfortable, so she had to improvise. "Okay, I am hiding something.." she confessed.

Loki raised his eyebrows in question, but suspicion still remained in his eyes. He was only about a foot away from her, but he still towered over her tiny figure.

She flipped her hair and forced a smile. She had seen the enlisted use some interesting techniques to get the information they wanted, she could do the same. "To be honest...I'm just.. so nervous to be in your presence like this," she paused to step closer and touch his metal chest piece. She was surprised that he didn't even flinch in shock.

"I mean.. the thought of being your Queen one day is simply overwhelming.." she said, moving both her hands along his chest piece. She showed him a playful smirk. "The thought of me being your Queen... I feel like I am not at all worthy," she said, faking pity.

She looked up to see his expression, but his face remained emotionless. He suddenly moved his hand upward, before placing the scepter on the counter of the bar. Serena made eye contact with him once again.

"You're right, you shouldn't be worthy..." he sneered, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her into him. Serena was suddenly flooded with fear, afraid of failure..and possibly the Norse God killing her.

It was then he surprised her with two words. "Kiss me," he hissed, pulling her and leaning down himself so that he was inches from her face. Serena was taken slightly taken aback. "What?" she questioned, suddenly confused.

"I said..Kiss Me. Just like you kissed my brother the night of the ball. I was standing there, I saw you..." he said, his voice now full of anger. "Oh...I...I..." she stuttered, struggling to not loose her cool.

"Now," he snapped. Serena bit her lip, completely unsure of how to feel. She was completely hating herself for thinking of this idea, and she definitely did not want to kiss Loki. At all. She had already exceeded her limit for kissing different men in one day, or even a year. However, she knew that she had to. If she dropped her guard, Loki would for sure know that she and the Avengers had been planning something and she would most certainly be dead, along with the other Avengers Loki would get his hands on.

So Serena let out a long sigh, before closing her eyes and allowing the God of Mischief's ice cold lips to meet hers.

_She woke up, the sun shining brightly in her face. As she sat up and stretched her arms, she heard another moan next to her. She looked over to see a smiling Thor at her. _

"_My lady, you look more radiant than ever in the sunlight if I may say so myself," Thor stated, sitting up himself. The cream color sheets fell down from his body, exposing his extremely well toned chest and torso. She held back a giggle, moving to kiss his cheek. "How silly it is of you to speak sure words," she teased._

_She stood up, before picking up her ball gown from the previous night. "Are you going to wear that?" Thor questioned, watching her as she slipped it back on._

"_Well, I've got nothing else to wear..." she giggled, brushing out her long golden hair with her fingers. "You could always acquire and wear something of mine," Thor spoke up, beginning to get dressed himself. "That would look ridiculous. A woman of Asgard, running around wearing Thor Odinson's garments? You would never hear the end of it from your father," she stated._

_He walked around the bedside to her, his chest still exposed and the top button of his pants still unbuttoned. "I know you will probably want to change. Meet me in the rose gardens of Lady Atlanta when you are finished... I will be there waiting for you," he said, before kissing her forehead. "My Queen to be,"_

_She showed him a full smile, before hurrying out of his room. As she ran down the spiral staircases, she couldn't help but giggle at the random people who were making comments about her still being in her ballgown._

_It was then that she saw Loki, sitting on a stone bench. He was also still in his robes from the dance, and it looked like he was entranced with the flower pot that was infront of him. She smiled, walking over to her friend._

"_Loki, have you been celebrating to the early hours as well?" she asked, giggling slightly. Loki didn't answer her, he just continued to stare at the flower pot infront of him. "Oh well of course you have been. I saw the eyes that Lady Bettany was making at you last night. I'm guessing you went to her chambers last night, or she came to yours?" she questioned, searching his face for an answer. When he didn't respond again, she grew concerned. "Loki?" she questioned, reaching out and touching his shoulder. At the moment of her touch, Loki snapped back into reality and grabbed her wrist tightly in his hand._

_She drew back in shock, but he refused to release the tight grip that he had on her wrist. "I always wondered what it was about my brother that all the woman of Asgard had out for him... but I thought you were different, Serenity. I thought that with you, I would have been seen as more than Thor's shadow. I would be seen as my birthright, the rightful King of Asgard..." Loki stated._

_She furrowed her brow in confusion. She made to pull her wrist away, but he kept the tight grip on her wrist. "Loki, you're hurting me.." she winced at the pain. He ignored her, reaching into the flower pot with his other hand. She gasped as she saw that he pulled out a two foot long, black snake. It coiled around his hand, hissing viciously._

"_I may not have the strength of a hundred men, but I can use the shadows to create fear in even the most courageous men..." he said, releasing his hold of the snake. It fell to the floor and then quickly slithered into the shadows of the pillar._

_He turned to face her again, now squeezing her wrist tighter. "So forgive me, if I do not care about how I am hurting you..for you have shattered my heart," he said, squeezing her wrist painfully tight. She let out a small wince, before she used her other hand to pry her wrist free from his grasp._

_She backed away from him, the pain so sharp that her hand was shaking. Black with faint traces of blue circled her wrist._

_She turned back to look at him, complete shock in her features. "What has happened to you, dear friend? Why are you speaking this way?" she asked, completely shocked._

"_If you do not break my brothers heart, as you have broken mine...I will bring a force into this realm that not even my brother and father can stop. Asgard will be destroyed, because of you. Because of you, there will be no more Asgard.." he hissed, his voice full of vengeance._

_She wanted to call his bluff, but this was not the Loki she had been best friends with since she was a youngling. She dared not. But she loved Thor, and this would not only shatter her heart but his as well._

_She turned away from him, hiding the tears that were welding in his eyes. She began to move quickly, well aware that he was following her in the shadows. She quickened her pace, grabbing the sides of her dress and running as fast as her feet would let her, until she reached the Garden of Atlanta. She saw all the golden flecks floating around her, and she took in her surroundings._

_It was then that she saw him, standing with his back to her. He showed her a wide smile, as he set the hammer down. "I was wondering when you would come, my lady.." he stated, walking towards her. She held her hands up defensively. She was going to hate herself for thousands of years for what she was going to do._

"_Thor...listen..." she said. Thor's eyes widened slightly, as his eyes fell on her wrist. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. She winced in pain at his touch. His eyes flooded with apologies, as he softly kissed it. "I did it to myself," she lied._

"_My lady, why would you do such a thing?" he questioned, concerned. "Because...I had to remind myself of something," she stated, backing away from him slightly. His face was full of softness and confusion, and she struggled to get the next few words out._

"_I don't love you," she sobbed, barely able to control herself. Thor's face immediately was full of hurt. "What?" he asked. "I said... I don't love you. We cannot be," she repeated. "But my lady, last night..." Thor began._

"_Last night, was all a bet. A bet I had with several of the woman here to see if you would court me, and I won..I won...so you must forget about last night, because it will never ever be again.." she said, her voice now shaking. She hated herself, she hated Loki. But she had to protect Thor, she had to protect Asgard from whatever forces Loki was going to conjure._

"_Serenity, this is not words of your own. Who is making you say these?" Thor asked, his voice slightly breaking as he stepped closer to her. "No!" she yelled, stepping out of his reach. Thor could not even hide the hurt in his eyes._

"_Goodbye," Serenity stated, before turning and running from him. She dared not look back, and if she had, she would have seen the God of Thunder standing in the garden alone, with tears slowly streaming down his features._

_She rounded a corner and heard a slight chuckling. Angry tears in her eyes, she whipped her head to see Loki standing there, clapping his hands in mockery. "Well done Serenity, well done..." he said, she gritted her teeth, before walking up to him and slapping him across the face as hard as she could with her still good hand._

_He staggered back, before looking at her full of surprise. She pointed a finger at him, accusingly. "YOU will forever be alone, Loki! I will never, ever love you or want to see you after the pain you have caused me. I HATE YOU, LOKI!" she shouted, before running down the halls._

_Loki stood there for a second in shock, before letting a small smirk cross her face. She would regret that, yes she would. Especially now that he had previously planned to sneak three frost giants into Asgard on the day of his brothers coronation._

_Serenity stopped running once she had reached the large fountain that was infront of the door that led to Thor's chambers. She began to breathe heavily, as she let the sobs come out._

"_Serenity," she heard a voice say. She turned to see King Odin standing there, a concerned look on his face. "My King," she said, before kneeling to him. "Please excuse my appearance," she added._

_Odin studied her features, before motioning for her to stand up. "Come, Lady Serenity... we need to discuss some matters," he said, before leading her away._

_..._

Tony Stark stood next to Steve Rogers, all suited up. The plan was for Tony to fly down to Stark Tower, and prevent Loki from moving forward with his plan. He had to admit, Steve's whole 'all american good boy' bothered him, in fact, it pissed him off. But other than that complex, he was not that bad of a guy.

Steve turned to face Tony. "How soon can you get down there?" he questioned, not even bothering to hide how worried he was. Tony could see how much Steve cared for Serena, it was beyond obvious, but he also feared his new friend getting hurt. Serena, or Serenity rather, was a goddess from another realm. Steve was just an American Hero. He would be surprised if Serena chose him over the God of Thunder.

"I can leave now," he replied. "Do it," Steve stated, sharply. Natasha stood up from her spot on Clint's gurney and approached him. "Captain, I know you care deeply for Night Wolf... but you must not let your feelings compromise this mission," she stated, calmly. Steve turned to face her, trying to hide the anger in his eyes.

"I would not compromise the mission, but I do not leave any of my soldiers behind..." he replied, before turning to Hawkeye. "Suit up, you say you can fly one of those jets to get us down there... that is exactly what I need you to do," He said, before walking out of the room.

Tony carefully maneuvered through the hallways, before arriving in Bay 6. He looked around nervously, before opening the hatch. He knew that the others would be shortly behind him, but he had to be quick. Diving out into mid-air, he was immediately met with thick, white clouds. He loved being able to fly. Not just because it sounded cool, but as a child he always wanted to hold a cloud in his hand. Now he could just breeze through them as if they were water in a pool.

He rapidly approached New York City, hearing the humming of the jet in the background. He knew they would probably perform some kind of sneak attack, but who knew. He would just have to go with it at this point.

Once he reached Stark Tower, he landed with a loud 'thud'. "Welcome home, sir... I am both pleased and afraid to say that we have a few visitors inside," the voice of JARVIS spoke up.

Tony smirked slightly, as the machine began to take his armor apart. "Thanks Jarvis," he said, before he was completely stripped of his armor. When he walked inside, he was surprised to see Serena with her back pressed against the fridge, Loki's lips locked with hers. He raised an eyebrow, hiding a chuckle. Well, I guess the girl did know how to stall. He also noticed that Loki appeared to be alot more into it than she was.

"Welcome to my apartment!" he cheerfully stated. He watched as Loki pulled away from Serena, and turned to face him. Serena showed him an astonished 'thank you,' look, before mouthing 'its about freakin time,'

Serena looked nervously at Loki, who reached and grabbed his scepter from the table. His eyes were full of anger. "I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.." Tony stated, raising his hands defensively.

"Please tell me you've come to appeal to my better humanity," Loki hissed, walking towards Stark. "Actually, I'm planning to threaten you..." Stark said, reaching for an empty glass, nonchalantly.

"You should have left your armor on for that," Loki said, with a small smirk. Tony turned to face Serena. "And you, missy. First the god of thunder, then the super soldier and now Rudolph's helpless cousin? When is my turn?" he played, turning his back to Loki and winking at her.

Serena folded her arms and returned the smirk. It was about time that one of her friends actually got here. She was debating whether or not to actually faint to stall Loki rather than continuing to act like she was enjoying the kiss.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that.." Loki stated, walking over towards the open bay windows. He turned to face Tony, a victorious smirk on his face. "Not even you and your...friends," he added.

Tony faked a look of surprise. "Really? Let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God, a super-soldier..living legend who kind of lives up to the legend part, a man with _breath-taking_ anger management issues... a couple of assasins and YOU, my friend...have managed to piss all of them off," Stark said, pointing over at Loki. Serena then noticed him reaching underneath the counter and grabbing something.

"That was the plan," Loki stated, walking back towards the bar area. "I've also succeeded... Your _goddess_ has decided to join me," Loki said, smirking over at her. Serena flashed him a fake smile. She couldn't wait to punch the smile off of that face.

"It wasn't a great plan. When they come, and they will...they're going to be coming for you," Stark said, moving towards Loki. Loki gritted his teeth in anger. "I have an army," he stated.

"We have a Hulk," Stark retorted, and Serena had to turn to hide the growing smirk on her face at Stark's comment.

Loki then smirked, before looking outside. "And I have the tesseract," he stated. Serena turned to see Selvig, appear out of nowhere. It was as if he was covered with an invisibility cloak just like Harry Potter. Her and Tony both looked at each other, their eyes full of fear.

Loki then seized Stark by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Serena took the opportunity to move around the bar, hurrying towards Loki and Stark while his back was to her.

"You will all fall before me," Loki stated. "Deploy!" she heard Stark yell, just as Loki threw him through the window.

"Stark!" Serena yelled, completely abandoning the plan and knocking Loki to the floor with a tackle by her shoulder. She rushed to the broken glass to feel something very fast wiz by her head, and latch itself on to Tony.

She eyed him as he flew back up, hovering in-front of her face. She turned around to see Loki struggling to stand up, confusion in his eyes.

"And there is one other person you pissed off...his name was Phil," Tony stated, now hovering in his full Iron Man suit. Loki gritted his teeth in anger at Stark, before he narrowed his eyes at Serena. "Oh yeah, and she lied to you too..." Tony said, before opening his palm and shooting a burst at Loki. Serena watched as Loki flew back into the apartment, and she turned to face Stark.

As soon as she did, a huge stream of energy burst from the Tesseract, sending Selvig flying back against the one wall and knocking him unconscious. Serena looked to the sky, seeing a portal suddenly open. Her vision may not have been the most spectacular, but she saw what appeared to be alien creatures veering through the portal.

Stark looked back and forth between her and the portal. "Go, I can handle Loki on my own..." she said. Stark hesitated for a minute. "The Soldier is going to kill me," he muttered, before he zoomed up in the air.

Serena heard the cracking of glass and she turned to see Loki walking towards her, the scepter in his hand. His full Asgardian armor slowly came onto him, as he eyed her from underneath the visor of his helmet.

"Why?" he hissed. Serena stood her ground, creasing her forehead threateningly. She knew it would be risky. But it would probably have to come down to her caving and invading his mind somehow to bring him to his knees.

"You murdered our friend, you turned one of our team members on us and you tried to kill me...twice, I may add. Not a very good way to treat someone you apparently love," she snapped. Loki's jaw clenched, she had caught him off guard.

Before he could speak, the sound of many shots were heard and Serena turned to see these alien creatures riding around on what looked like a hover craft, firing shots at random buildings and cars in the city. She turned to face Loki, before sending a gust of strong wind towards him.

He staggered back, before turning to face her, full of shock. "You want a war, God of Mischief? Prince of Lies? Well then _fight me_, Loki. Fight me," she snapped, before sending another gust towards him. He staggered back, even more this time. She had no idea what was coming over her. She had no idea why she was losing her cool like she was.

She heard a loud 'thud' and she turned to see Thor had landed next to her. Immediately, she felt even more calm. She looked at him and showed him a loving smile, which he returned. He reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I was wondering when you would come and rescue me," she flirted, showing him a sly smile. "How could I not? Though, it seems like you have things well handled," Thor stated. They heard a roar of rage, as Loki fired the scepter their way. Serena's eyes widened, before she pushed Thor out of the way. She felt the blast hit her square in the chest, and she stumbled back. The last thing she saw was Thor leaping at Loki, swinging his hammer as everything suddenly went white.

_Odin sat across from her, staring her down. He had just revealed to her the deepest, and darkest family secret that he carried over the years. She turned to look at him, her forest green eyes confused._

"_Loki...is a frost giant?" she questioned, her voice full of disbelief. Odin slowly nodded. "I found him in the temple. Rather small for a frost giant baby. I then took him here, hoping that one day there would be an alliance between us and the frost giants. But...I was wrong. Loki has slowly been slipping towards the side of the shadows. It is only a matter of time before he discovers the truth," Odin stated._

"_My lord, why did you tell me this? Do you wish me to tell him?" she questioned. "No," Odin answered, rather sharply. He stood up, before walking over to her. "Both my sons, love and care for you deeply. They only want your love in exchange. My son, Thor, cannot be distracted. Not yet. He has much to do as a King before he takes on a wife. And you cannot be with Loki, for I fear him poisoning your mind. After what you have told me about your confrontation with Loki this morning, it is not safe for you to be within his reach," Odin said, stopping right next to her chair._

"_And what do you suggest my lord, just avoid him? Go back to Thor?" she asked, her voice full of hope. "No, my child. You misunderstood me. Loki will one day be needed to attempt peace with the frost giants. His presence here on Asgard is necessary," Odin said, motioning for her to stand. She slowly obeyed._

"_You cannot hail on Asgard any longer, my dear..." Odin said, his voice still stern. Her jaw dropped in shock. If she could not live on Asgard, where could she go? Would he have her killed?_

"_I'm sending you to Midguard...Earth tonight. Do not find them to say goodbye. I do not need my sons to fret. I will have guards escort you to your quarters and then escort you to Heimdell on this night," Odin said, before turning to walk away._

_How could he just cast her out like this? She was a goddess...not a human. Would she ever see Thor again? What would happen to her on earth?_

_Odin turned to face her one last time. "Do not worry, dear one. I am ensuring you, a life full of happiness on earth. When the time is right, we may be able to see what we can do about bringing you back to Asgard. I do need one of my greatest lady warriors here," he said, smirking slightly at her._

_She smiled, before turning to her escorts. She would be back one day, and she and Thor would reunite. Hearts and relationships of ice will thaw, and become rich again. But a flame, the flame of love was eternal. And she and Thor would love again._

Serena opened her eyes to see that the white light had finally gone down. She looked outward, seeing the burning city of New York infront of her. She shifted in her place, to hear a jingling sound. She looked down upon herself, to see that she was wearing armor similar to Thor's, but instead of silver...her armor was white and her cape was a silver color. On her feet were silver boots, with white wings painted on the side. In her hands, she held two small twin sword-like blades and on her back a silver bow was strung along with a white quiver filled with gold arrows. She felt the warm sun wash over her face and she couldn't help but smile. A brisk wind blew by, and her now mid-back length blonde hair blew behind her shoulders.

"Serena?" she heard Thor question.

She slowly turned around to see both Thor and Loki staring at her. They looked like they were attempting to choke each other, before the light died down and she was once again in their view. They over-looked her, her armor shining bright in the sunlight. Thor knew the armor, he knew the weapons. The bow and arrows that were on her back, belonged to her true mother...and the twin Sai's, to her father. All of these which she had used herself during the great battles that occurred throughout the nine realms.

They watched as the smirk on her face expanded to a sly smile.

"Actually...its Serenity," she stated.

Uh-Oh! She's got her memory back! :) Or does she?


End file.
